Diga Isso De Novo
by Keyko Sakura
Summary: "Eu não quero te machucar." Meu olhos se abriram ainda mais e não consegui segurar as lágrimas. Ele viu que eu estava chorando e bem rápido me puxou para seus braços. "Só me deixe ir." Disse a ele. "Não. Não vou deixar." Desejei que ele dissesse isso de novo. SasuSaku UA OOC leve Sakura's POV. Tradução da fic da Crazy Silly Me
1. Novembro: O próximo modelo da Axe

**Diga Isso De Novo – ****fanfic by Crazy_Silly_Me Tradução by Keyko Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Antes que me perguntem: Sim, eu tenho a autorização da autora Crazy_Silly_Me para traduzir e postar sua fic. Deixo aqui claro que a história pertence a ela e nenhuma alteração de minha parte será feita, nem no caráter dos personagens nem no roteiro da história. Qualquer dúvida contate a autora original que se prontificou a esclarecer quaisquer dúvidas.**

**Before you ask me: Yes, I have the author's, Crazy_SIlly_Me, permission to translate and post this fic. I want to state here that the story belongs to her and no modification will be made by me, not even in the characters or the plot. In case of any doubts you can contact the original author which is available to explain whatever doubts.**

**Novembro: O próximo modelo da Axe**

"_A coisa com o amor era que eu nunca o vi chegar_."

Aquela música está tocando de novo, estou ficando irritada com isso. É legalzinha até, mas se ela toca em todo lugar que eu vou, me irrita; principalmente por ser romântica.

O que é amor, afinal? Eu não acredito mais que isso exista sem motivos. De alguma forma é sempre "eu te amo porque..." e nunca "... porque eu te amo."

Suspirei e comecei a atravessar a rua junto com os outros pedestres, meus pensamentos me mantendo preocupada enquanto eu considerava o que minhas amigas e eu tínhamos em comum: azar no amor.

Vamos começar com a Temari.

Ela não é exatamente tão azarada, mas é um tanto, já que seu atual namorado costumava ter outra namorada. Mas no fim a escolheu. Então, ela está fora da lista do azar.

Próxima garota, que era a segunda namorada do namorado da Temari, é Ino.

Chocante? Eu sei. Era ainda mais difícil já que as duas amavam o rapaz igualmente e ainda eram amigas. Claro, fico feliz que Temari e Ino tenham resolvido se entender, decidindo que quem quer que Shikamaru (o garoto que elas amavam) escolhesse, a outra teria que aceitar isso.

Bem, claro que Ino teve o coração quebrado nessa e Temari não conseguia perdoar Shikamaru pelo que tinha feito com as duas, mas Ino convenceu Temari a esquecer o passado e continuar a viver feliz, afirmando que ela estava bem e que se Temari e Shikamaru estavam felizes um com o outro, ela ficaria feliz por eles.

Amigas muito doces elas são, eu sei.

E então temos Tenten, que queria ser mais do que amiga de Lee, seu amigo de infância.

Não funcionou, uma vez que Lee disse a Tenten que ele não podia, ainda mais quando ele admitiu que só tinha feito aquilo pra deixá-la feliz e não porque realmente queria. Tenten se sentiu tocada e brava ao mesmo tempo, já que ela tinha tentado amar o Lee, mas ele não se esforçou como ela. Mesmo assim, permaneceram amigos até o final.

Hinata é a próxima.

Seu namorado é o maior babaca de todos. O cara não queria nada além de sexo e já que Hinata acredita veemente em sexo após o casamento, assim como eu, o cara a deixou por alguma vadia. O que esperar depois disso senão lágrimas, lágrimas e mais lágrimas? Acrescente a isso todas nós aparecendo todas as noites com doces e filmes de terror pra esquecermos o acontecido.

Quanto a mim, bem...

Vamos apenas dizer que de certa forma estou no mesmo barco da Hinata, a exceção foi que eu conversei com meu namorado sobre sexo após o casamento, ele concordou e não avançou. Eu estava feliz, mas depois de Ino me dizer que tinha visto meu namorado entrando em um motel com outra garota, eu me senti ferida. Mas sendo a estúpida-apaixonada que sou, eu o defendi e disse às minhas amigas que nem éramos casados ainda, então estava tudo bem pra mim. Ainda disse que eu estivesse no lugar dele, provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa.

Garotos não engravidam como as garotas, então eles não fazem a menor ideia da dor que temos que aguentar. E numa relação sexual, somos nós que recebemos a dor quando eles inserem seus órgãos sexuais nos nossos. Então, eu entendo.

Infelizmente, meu namorado descobriu que eu sabia das suas noitadas com vadias. Então, em uma tarde, quando meus pais estavam fora, nós fomos assistir a um filme na minha casa e ele começou a tocar minha coxa. Estava ok pra mim, já que ele não fez mais além daquilo. Mas antes mesmo de chegarmos na metade do filme, ele começou a me tocar de baixo até em cima; seu braço que estava ao redor do meu ombro começou a pressionar meu peito e eu o empurrei.

Ele não gostou da minha recusa, então me segurou no sofá e se forçou em cima de mim. Felizmente, meus pais chegaram e meu pai estava tão furioso que poderia tê-lo matado se minha mãe não o parasse.

E sendo estúpida, a garota-estúpida que eu era, eu não o denunciei por assédio sexual. Eu só deixei passar e terminei com ele, mas estremeci quando ele me disse que não pararia até conseguir o que queria e isso levou meu pai a me manter em casa e não me deixar sair a menos que minhas amigas estivessem comigo. Ele se tornou mais rígido do que nunca e eu não podia culpá-lo.

Claro que, alguns dias depois, a sorte das minhas amigas mudou. Ino encontrou um cara que era silencioso, mas amigável. Ela disse que o encontrou no parque; ele estava sentado num banco observando os pombos bicarem sementes no chão. Ino disse que se sentou perto dele e começou a falar enquanto ele a ouvia atentamente. Quando terminou, ela se viu atraída por ele quando ele disse: "Isso é estupidez."

Quando perguntamos sobre isso, Ino disse que havia despertado para a realização de quão estúpida estava sendo por ainda amar Shikamaru; estúpida por esperar poder partir pra outra quando ela nem ao menos tentava.

Fiquei feliz quando ela disse que tinha chamado o cara pra sair. E mesmo parecendo estupefato, ele encolheu os ombros e disse que tudo bem pra ele.

Nós o conhecemos na semana passada. Ele gosta de insetos, algo que Ino não suporta, mas está aprendendo a apreciar e a temê-los menos. O nome do rapaz era Aburame Shino e pelo jeito que as coisas vão entre ele e Ino, eu diria que minha amiga encontrou seu par.

Então, junto com Temari, Ino estava fora da lista do azar no amor.

Antes que ficássemos sabendo, Tenten começou a falar sem parar sobre como tinha encontrado o seu "Sr. Cara Certo". Nós, é claro, estávamos ansiosas para ouvir, então ela começou a contar.

Aparentemente, ela tinha dois amigos de infância: Lee e Neji.

O último era de fato a paixonite dela, mas ela disse que nunca se declararia, porque ele parecia tão preocupado com tanta coisa que não daria importância ao amor. Mas Tenten disse que estava errada, porque quando Neji descobriu que ela e Lee tinham terminado, ele foi até a casa dela pra ver como ela estava e eles conversaram.

Ela disse que ele não precisava ter se incomodado e foi aí que Neji a perguntou por que ela não tinha tentado ser mais do que uma amiga pra ele ao invés do Lee. Tenten admitiu que queria mas ela tinha medo de ele dizer não, mas Neji a assegurou que ele nunca diria ou faria algo que a machucasse e foi então que concordaram em tentar o que ela e Lee tinha falhado em conseguir.

Baseado em como Tenten parecia feliz naquele tempo, eu tenho certeza que ela encontrou o cara certo. Então isso também a tira fora da lista do azar no amor, deixando Hinata e eu para trás.

Mas...

Logo eu descobri que Hinata havia conhecido alguém novo e pelo modo como ela falava do menino, eu percebi que ela sairia da lista do azar.

Seu nome era Naruto e ela disse que ele era doce e engraçado. Ela disse que ele a viu um dia, um dia depois do namorado dela a ter deixado. Ela mencionou como ele disse que uma expressão triste não combinava com um rosto bonito como o dela. Ele disse que queria um sorriso da garota fofa e quando ela deu um para diverti-lo, Naruto sorriu e lhe pediu um favor.

Nós a perguntamos que favor era e gritamos de animação quando ela disse que Naruto queria vê-la sorrir na próxima vez que se encontrassem e quando Hinata perguntou quando seria, ele sorriu novamente e perguntou: "O que acha de amanhã ás sete?"

Eu, por mim, com certeza achava que Naruto era bom. O modo como ele a chamou pra sair foi até que original pra mim e eu estava feliz por Hinata o ter encontrado – ou melhor, por Naruto ter decidido animá-la.

Então agora eu estou sozinha na lista do azar no amor. Mas quer saber? Tudo bem. Eu não acho que quero me apaixonar de novo, porque não quero ser machucada de novo. Eu sei que é meio clichê, eu já ouvi e li histórias assim, quando se está ferido, ele ou ela fica com medo de experimentar aquela dor de novo através do amor.

Suspirando, puxei meu casaco mais próximo do meu corpo e me dirigi ao parque de diversões com meu MP3 player tocando "Go On Girl" do Ne-Yo; que conveniente...

Eu estava tão concentrada em prestar atenção na letra e me deixar levar pela batida da música que percebi tarde demais alguém agarrar o meu braço e me puxar pra longe da multidão. Meus fones de ouvido caíram e olhei pra cima para ver ninguém menos do que meu ex-namorado, sorrindo de canto pra mim, seus amigos tendo o mesmo sorriso malvado em seus rostos enquanto faziam um círculo ao redor de mim e do bastardo do meu ex.

"Já era tempo de você sair de casa." Ele disse, e eu não podia negar que ainda tinha sentimentos por ele. Era loucura e idiotice, eu sei, mas não podia evitar, eu não sei por que o amo e isso é o que eu provavelmente chamaria de amor verdadeiro, porque não há motivos para eu o amar, eu só amo e tinha certeza que pagaria caro por isso.

"Me solta." Eu disse suave, mas firmemente, no entanto não podia encará-lo nos olhos. Acabei por desviar meu olhar dele, decidindo fitar o chão. "Por favor." Implorei.

"Agora que te peguei? Acho que não, Sakura."

"É sério, só me deixe ir." Eu repeti, reunindo coragem suficiente para encará-lo. Como podia aquele sorrisinho dele ter mudado tanto? Como pode ele, de repente, ter se tornado tão mal? Eu não sei mais quem ele é; não me lembro dele ter sido assim. "Não posso te amar assim, não dá!"

"Ah... Por que não?"

"Você não é mais o mesmo. Você não sorri mais calorosamente pra mim, você não me deixa mais sentir seu amor. Eu não sei mais quem você é. Então me largue."

Ao invés de fazer o que eu tinha dito, seu aperto no meu braço ficou mais forte, ele se abaixou pra sussurrar no meu ouvido: "Não até eu ter feito isso com você."

Ele só me queria pra sexo, não porque me amava como ele costumava dizer. Ele não consegue ver que teve sorte por eu não o ter processado por seus avanços anteriores? Ele não pode simplesmente me deixar seguir em frente?

"Já acabou entre a gente... Então, pare com isso. Continue sua própria vida." Eu disse. "Eu já parti pra outra, então, faça o mesmo."

"É mesmo, Sakura?" Então me diga, por que você está aqui sozinha?"

Senti que seria inútil continuar aquilo, mas ainda tentei.

"Estou saindo com outra pessoa. Vou encontrá-lo aqui." Eu menti, esperando que ele acreditasse e fosse embora. Mas eu sei que isso não vai acontecer. Ele me conhece, apesar de tudo. Eu poderia ter dito antes se era mesmo verdade.

"Tanto faz se é verdade ou não, seu namorado não está aqui ainda, então ainda posso me meter com você."

Acho que eu deveria ter ficado em casa...

"Mas que...?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei pro meu ex, vendo-o encarar outro alguém; me virei para ver a mão que havia agarrado o braço dele, fazendo-o me soltar.

"Mas quem diabos você pensa que é?"

Eu até poderia dizer que meu ex estava extremamente bravo e eu queria ver quem tinha sido corajoso o suficiente pra me salvar. E com apenas um relance, um olhar, eu fiquei feliz de ter saído de casa hoje.

"Eu sou o cara que tá saindo com ela."

Droga. Aquela voz era profunda e suave – pelo menos pra mim.

"Seu filho da..." Meu ex não pôde terminar o que queria dizer por ter gritado de dor e eu fiquei chocada em ver que o meu salvador tinha um aperto tão forte a ponto de causar tanto dano. Eu sabia que meu ex conseguia lidar bem com a dor e aquela era a primeira vez que o via gritar e seus amigos permaneceram parados, congelados, tão chocados quanto eu.

"Eu acho que você não entende a definição de _ex_-namorado."

Seja quem fosse meu salvador eu fiquei agradecida por ele ter mantido a calma.

Quando ele finalmente soltou meu ex, ele se voltou para mim e gentilmente pôs uma mão em minhas costas e me levou embora, se virando para encarar meu ex e dizer: "Eu adoraria se você procurasse no dicionário o que a palavra 'antigo' significa já que 'ex' é demais para o seu cérebro processar."

Eu não pude deixar de rir internamente daquela frase enquanto meu salvador e eu nos misturávamos com o povo, desaparecendo da vista do meu ex-namorado e da gangue dele.

"Hum..." Eu olhei para cima já que ele era bem mais alto do que eu e uns quatro centímetros mais alto que meu ex. "Obrigada, realmente fico te devendo essa." Eu me curvei[1] um pouco pra demonstrar minha gratidão e lhe dei um sorriso amigável.

Ele assentiu e se voltou para a frente enquanto andávamos.

"Não sou muito de me meter na vida particular dos outros, mas se importaria de me contar porque decidiu me ajudar?"

"Eu sou um ex-soldado."

Mais uma vez, fiquei pasmada.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou ao ver minha reação. "Só porque não faço mais parte do exército não quer dizer que eu vá ignorar uma situação na qual minha ajuda é necessária."

O seu modo profissional de falar só comprovava seu discurso. Isso sem mencionar como suas costas estavam retas e seus ombros largos, o modo como andava e empunhava a cabeça, o modo como ele parecia manter uma expressão impassível mas ainda me olhando diretamente nos olhos por causa de nossa conversa, o modo como ele parecia franco e direto ao ponto, o modo como ele fez meu ex se encolher com apenas um forte apertão...

"Por que ex-soldado?" Foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca. "Digo... Por que saiu?"

Ele manteve seu olhar em mim por um momento antes de desviar. "Minha mãe se preocupa muito. Meu pai e eu discutimos sobre minhas missões a longa distância e meu irmão não quer me ver perder um membro ou dois no dia do seu casamento."

"Você não... Se arrepende?"

"Não tanto."

"Entendo." Deixei minha cabeça pender por um momento antes de sorrir pra ele quando saímos do parque e paramos de caminhar. Ele me olhou com um rosto sério, mas não fiquei intimidada, mesmo ele sendo alto. "Bom, obrigada novamente." Eu ofereci minha mão para ele apertar. "Eu sou Haruno Sakura, a propósito."

"Hn." Ele apertou minha mão firme, porém gentilmente, uma vez. "Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, não mais a seu serviço." E ele sorriu de canto de boca.

"Ah, então você, de fato, tem senso de humor." Devolvi a piada, rindo levemente. Sendo um ex-soldado, ele definitivamente não estava mais disponível para oferecer seus serviços. Agora ele é como eu, um civil normal, salvo por eu ser uma garota de licença do seu trabalho de enfermeira depois de terem pedido sua saída.

"Hn. Sou apenas humano." Ele encolheu os ombros, então a olhou. "Você deveria ir pra casa."

"É, eu deveria, mas ele provavelmente deve estar esperando..." Eu murmurei, sabendo que meu ex deveria ter ido pra lá e pularia em cima de mim, antes que eu pudesse chegar na segurança da minha casa. "Acho que vou pra algum outro lugar."

Eu fiquei tentada a pedir a Sasuke que me acompanhasse por um momento, mas não quis forçar minha sorte, então apenas sorri e comecei a ir embora. "Eu... te vejo por aí, acho."

"Espere."

Meu coração pulou. Por que? Eu não sei. Foi por ele ser tão foda e lindo, que essas nem são palavras apropriadas para descrevê-lo? Foi por causa do modo como soou, exigindo?

"...Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem?"

Eu sorri pela preocupação dele. "É, devo ficar."

Os olhos dele pareceram expressar que ele estava tendo uma discussão interna, até finalmente, falar de novo.

"Eu não tenho mais nada a fazer no momento; talvez eu poderia te levar em sua casa, pra ter certeza."

"Ah... Bem, eu não planejo exatamente ir direto pra casa. " Era verdade, então não saiam me acusando de ter forjado aquilo. Eu só ficava entediada em casa. "Na verdade estou pensando em comprar um café na Starbucks. Caro, mas é fim de ano." Sorri. Sempre aguardei ansiosamente pelos especiais deles quando é quase dezembro.

"Neste caso devo escoltá-la até lá, então."

Se não fosse pelo rosto sem expressão dele, eu teria pensado que ele estava flertando comigo. Ah, só um desejo, é o que era.

Então cá estamos na Starbucks, observando a paisagem lá fora, curtindo o silêncio – até eu o quebrar...

"Você não é daqui, né?" Comecei, olhando pra ele enquanto bebia minha bebida. Café gostoso...

"Não, eu sou de Kanagawa."

"Claro, é o único lugar do Japão que tem uma escola militar." Sorri. "Que curso você fez lá?" Pelo que eu tinha ouvido, ADN (Academia de Defesa Nacional) do Japão é uma escola militar a nível universitário, o que significa que Sasuke provavelmente teve uma vida normal do fundamental ao ensino médio.

"Me formei no Departamento de Ciências de Defesa, especialização em Estudos de Estratégia."

"...Uau." Respirei fundo, meu rosto ficando vermelho quando ele me olhou e piscou, então sorriu de canto e olhou pela janela. O sorrisinho dele me lembrava meu ex e quando eu achei que só ele tinha o melhor sorrisinho, depois de ter visto o de Sasuke... Eu retiro o que tinha dito. "Foi... Duro?"

"Hn?"

Eu gaguejei um pouco. "Digo... Sua escola... Curso... Foi difícil?"

"Um pouco." Ele encolheu um pouco os ombros, indiferente. Céus, ele é tão legal. "Eu me matriculei lá, então, apesar das dificuldades," seu rosto ficou sério de repente e eu vi um brilho determinado em seus olhos, notando a paixão que um dia ele teve por ser um soldado. "Eu deveria superar todos os desafios."

"E você está se arrependendo de ter saído..." Afirmei, cobrindo minha mão instantaneamente quando percebi o que tinha dito e me desculpei rapidamente. Ele apenas me olhou por um momento, então balançou a cabeça e se voltou para olhar o lado de fora.

"Sim, me arrependo, mas..." ele deu aquele sorrisinho de novo. "Não tenho muita escolha."

Eu sorri. "Entendo o que quer dizer." E olhei para meu café, guardando cada detalhe que ele compartilhava em meu cérebro. "Quando você se mudou aqui pra Tókio?"

"Ontem."

"Por quê?"

"Meus pais." Ele respondeu. "E a noiva do meu irmão mora aqui."

"Entendo." Me encostei novamente em meu assento. "De quais clubes[2] você fazia parte lá?"

"Arco e flecha e Sociedade Falante de Inglês no colégio." Ele respondeu. "Corrida de Moto, Astronomia e Meteorologia na ADN..." Ele fez uma pausa, então se virou para mim com uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto. "Então, senhorita Haruno, por que está me interrogando?" Ele sorriu de canto divertido.

Eu corei e ri nervosamente. "Não estou, estou só tendo uma conversa..." Eu suspirei e tentei me acalmar. Ele não era mais um soldado, certo? Por que eu deveria me preocupar? Ah, ex-soldado, certo. Ele ainda tinha o jeito soldado de ser. "Eu não gosto muito do silêncio quando estou com alguém."

"Hn. Muito estranho pra você?"

"É."

"Acho que não posso te culpar, então."

Eu poderia apenas torcer para que o tempo passasse bem devagar, mas isso é a realidade. Todos os bons momentos parecem chegar ao fim mais rapidamente que os chatos. Então agora, cá estamos em frente a floricultura da família de Ino. Ele me levou até lá, depois de eu dizer que não queria ir pra casa tão já.

"Obrigada. Espero não ter te atrapalhado muito."

"Não se preocupe com isso." Ele disse, sacando seu celular. "Tudo o que peço em retorno é o seu número."

Foi difícil não pensar que ele poderia estar planejando me chamar pra sair ou me conhecer ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu tentei me convencer que provavelmente ele só queria meu número pra casos de emergência, então dei o meu a ele e ele me passou o dele.

"Te encontro por aí, então." Eu disse, abanando um tchau ao qual ele assentiu e saiu, mãos nos bolsos enquanto o vento frio soprava, me fazendo agarrar meu casaco mais perto do meu corpo enquanto meus olhos se mantinham na figura dele indo embora, vendo o quanto ele não parecia ligar muito pro clima frio.

Sorrindo pra mim mesma, entrei na floricultura, vendo como Ino me saudou com um sorriso que eu já conhecia e sabia que ela me interrogaria sobre Sasuke, sem dúvidas.

"Quem é o fofo?" Ela perguntou com cílios piscando e um sorriso de expectativa.

"Ex soldado." Respondi. "Uchiha Sasuke, ele me salvou do Riku."

"Ownn... Bela jogada!" Ino disse sorrindo. "O que o Riku fez dessa vez?"

Eu suspirei e tomei um assento. "Ele tentou... Você sabe... Ele me circulou com seu bando então não consegui escapar."

"E o que o Próximo Modelo da Axe fez?"

Eu pisquei e deixei o apelido que Ino tinha dado a Sasuke registrar na minha cabeça. "Espere, o quê?"

Ino riu. "Ah, qual é, não se faça de boba pra mim, Sakura! Você o viu bem de perto; sem dúvida percebeu o quanto é bonito!"

Eu concordei com Ino naquilo, mas não consegui deixar de rir quando ela dublou Sasuke como o próximo modelo da Axe. "Está dizendo que qualquer garota que passe por ele instantaneamente olharia pra ele?"

"Sim."

"E o seguiria?"

"Grande possibilidade."

"É verdade." Eu disse. "Bem, ele meio que ouviu o que eu disse sobre partir pra outra e conhecer um novo cara, então ele faz o papel pra que o Riku me largasse."

"Ele disse por que se importou?"

"Ah, não." Eu respondi. "Mas ele mencionou que não ficaria parado sem fazer nada quando alguém precisa de ajuda." Eu sorri luminosamente pra ela. "E ele ainda insultou a inteligência do Riku."

"Como?" Ino me perguntou com um sorriso bem grande.

"Ele disse a Riku pra procurar no dicionário o significado de 'antigo' se 'ex' era demais pro cérebro dele processar." Eu dei uma risadinha e Ino riu.

"Então, ele te chamou pra sair?"

"Quem?" Perguntei me fazendo de boba.

Ino deu um sorrisinho de canto. "Você sabe perfeitamente quem."

"Não, eu não."

"Estou falando do Sasuke." Eu vi como suas sobrancelhas se mexeram sugestivamente. "Rawr."

"Ino, eu gostaria que você parasse de dar apelidos pra ele."

"Vai sonhando." Ela disse, e eu sabia que quando é sobre garotos, Ino sempre tem um apelido pra eles. Só é meio estranho pra mim já que Sasuke ganhou tantos com apenas uma olhada de Ino.

"Não chamou, não." Eu disse respondendo a pergunta dela. "Duvido que ele daria um passo desses."

"Então duvide o quanto quiser, eu aposto que ele vai chamar um dia."

"E esse dia será quando...?" Eu bufei. "No dia que o queridinho da Hinata não queira mais Lamen...?"

"Milagres acontecem."

"Não o tempo todo." Lembrei eu. "De qualquer forma, tudo bem se eu ajudar por aqui um pouco? Fico entediada se ficar em casa." Confessei olhando as múltiplas flores à venda no dia.

"Claro. Nós realmente estamos precisando de toda ajuda que conseguirmos." Ino me emprestou um avental branco, bem na hora em que um cliente tinha chegado.

Eu suspirei e esperei que Ino e sua mãe terminassem de fechar a loja antes de pegar meu celular. Eu abri a mensagem e meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi o nome do remetente.

"Ai meu Deus!"

Ino foi rápida em chegar ao meu lado e dar uma olhadela sobre o meu ombro. A próxima coisa que ouvi foi ela gritando de animação e eu tentei pará-la, uma vez que a senhora Yamanaka nos olhava com estranheza.

"Ino, não tire conclusões precipitadas."

"Ah, qual é, testuda!" Ela disse. "Ele acabou de perguntar onde você está, pode ser que ele esteja mesmo planejando alguma coisa. Provavelmente um encontro."

"Não, Ino. Isso quer dizer que ele quer saber se eu cheguei bem em casa."

"E isso não significa nada?" Ela rebateu com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso de canto.

"Não deveria." Eu disse, esperando que realmente não significasse nada. Ainda não estou preparada pra outro relacionamento. Na verdade, eu não acho que gostaria de estar em um relacionamento de novo. Suspirando, eu respondi a Sasuke, dizendo que ainda estava na floricultura esperando meu pai me buscar.

"Está tarde, Sakura. Você ainda vai esperar seu pai?" A senhora Yamanaka me perguntou, sua voz num tom preocupado.

Dei um sorriso tranquilizador a ela. "Meu pai está fazendo hora-extra, mas ele virá."

Ino suspirou e pôs uma mão no quadril. "Sem chance, Sakura. Nós vamos te levar em casa, pra sua segurança."

"Não, de verdade, está tudo bem." Eu tentei convencê-las.

Ouvimos o som de um motor de moto e nos viramos para ver uma parar a uma curta distância de nós. Era puramente preta, com uns traços prateados e o piloto usava um capacete preto, então não sabíamos se era alguém que conhecíamos.

Eu só poderia esperar que não fosse Riku ou um de seus amigos...

Meu coração começou a bater desregulado quando o recém-chegado tirou seu capacete revelando ser o próximo modelo da... – oh não – Ino está me apertando!

"Suba. Te levo pra casa."

"Hein? Mas... mas..." Gaguejei. "Sasuke, você já fez mais do que o suficiente." Eu disse, sorrindo um pouquinho.

"Sakura, não seja rude!" Ino disse atrás de mim me empurrando pra frente enquanto eu entrava em pânico e parava, olhando pra cima e vendo o quão próxima eu estava de Sasuke e instantaneamente ficando vermelha, mesmo que só tenha piscado e me encarado antes de encolher os ombros e colocar o capacete na minha cabeça.

Ai meu Deus! Estou usando o capacete _dele_!

"Sasuke, não é? Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino!"

Vi Ino oferecer sua mão pra Sasuke que a apertou também se apresentando antes de se virar pra mim. "Monta." Ele disse mais uma vez antes de dar partida no motor. Ele assentiu para Ino e sua mãe que balançavam as mãos dizendo "tchau" e sorriam antes de se voltar para mim, se certificando que eu já estava na moto. "É sua primeira vez?" ele perguntou.

"Si... Sim..." Gaguejei. "Então..."

Eu tentei arrumar meu longo cabelo, mas de repente ele disse: "Se segura." E eu rapidamente envolvi meus braços ao redor dele quando ele partiu.

"Você não precisa de capacete?" Eu gritei por cima do barulho do motor.

"Vou ficar bem." Ele disse alto o suficiente pra que eu ouvisse.

Que meigo da parte dele pensar primeiro na minha segurança. Eu juro; se eu não tivesse feito um voto de não me apaixonar de novo, eu teria derretido totalmente agora.

À medida que ele pilotava a moto habilmente, eu lhe dei as direções pra minha casa, entristeci pelo fato de termos finalmente chegado ao nosso destino.

"Obrigada novamente." Eu disse quando removi o capacete e desci da moto. "Eu realmente devo pagar o favor."

"Não precisa." Ele disse pegando o capacete de mim. "Só não se meta em problemas o tempo todo." Ele disse com um sorrisinho.

"É, é." Eu sorri. "Então, tchau." Não me movi do meu lugar, nem ele.

"Sakura,"

"Sim?"

Ele sorriu de canto. "Entre."

"Hein? Vou esperar você ir."

"Não. Entre e só depois eu vou, quando você já estiver lá dentro."

"Mas..."

"Se eu for agora não há como saber se aquele seu ex não vai aparecer de repente, vindo do nada."

Ele está certo. Então assenti e desejei boa noite antes de me virar e entrar em casa. Corri rapidamente para a janela para vê-lo colocar o capacete e ir embora. Por que só o conheci agora? Se o tivesse conhecido antes do Riku, então talvez, só talvez, nós estaríamos juntos...

"Sakura...?"

Me virei pra ver minha mãe vindo até mim com um sorriso.

"Quem era o garoto?"

"Um amigo." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"_Você subiu lentamente e me pegou de surpresa_."

**Continua...**

**Dezembro: Sob o visco**

"Ah, oi!" Cumprimentei. "Feliz Natal!" Eu já ia sair quando Ino me chamou, fazendo Sasuke e eu nos virarmos para ela, vendo-a com Shino. "Ino!" Eu sorri. "Oi, Shino...!"

"Vocês já perceberam onde estão parados?" Shino perguntou.

Eu notei o sorriso de Ino e quando olhei para o chão não vi nada; Voltei a olhá-los com uma sobrancelha erguida, apenas para que meus olhos se abrissem mais ao vê-la apontar para algo acima da minha cabeça. Ergui o olhar, vendo Sasuke observando o visco que pendia sobre nós e meu rosto ficou vermelho escuro por causa daquilo.

_Notas da Autora [N/A]: Eu baseei o título na música "Say It Again (Diga Isso De Novo)" de Marie Digby. Eu li a letra e concluí que seria perfeita para a Sakura nessa história. Então a cada capítulo, duas frases da música serão colocadas no começo e no final do capítulo._

_Notas da Tradutora [N/T]: [1] "Eu me curvei..." Nesse trecho, Sakura faz uma reverência à moda japonesa. É muito utilizada no país para exprimir respeito ou gratidão. Como a história se passa em Tókio, esperem muitas tradições japonesas nessa história._

_[2] "De quais clubes..." A maioria das escolas japonesas são em período integral, algo como das 6 da manhã às 6 da tarde, portanto existem vários clubes de alunos com atividades diversas para cumprir carga horária e entrar no currículo dos estudantes. Clubes comuns são culinária, caligrafia etc._

_Obrigada por lerem essa tradução. Mesmo a história não sendo minha, eu recomendo que vocês a acompanhem. É fantástica!_


	2. Dezembro: Sob O Visco

**Dezembro: Sob o Visco**

"_E agora há uma voz em meu coração que me mantém pensando."_

A brisa de inverno pela manhã era relaxante e ao mesmo tempo congelante. E mesmo com esse frio que pareço sentir, eu também posso sentir o calor chegar, já que é o mês do Natal e está chegando. Apenas mais cinco dias e me sinto orgulhosa em dizer que já finalizei todas as minhas compras para a data.

...Exceto por uma pessoa.

"Ah... O que vou comprar pra ele?" Murmurei pra mim mesma, andando de loja em loja dentro do shopping enquanto tentava encontrar o presente perfeito.

Fazia quase um mês desde que encontrei Sasuke e nos tornamos bons amigos desde então. E ele ainda não sorri, ainda. Ele apenas sorri de canto e eu aguardo o dia em que o verei sorrir de fato ou gargalhar.

"Desisto." Eu disse, suspirando e me voltei para a saída do shopping.

Mês passado eu perguntei a Sasuke no que ele estava trabalhando já que não era mais soldado. Ele disse que ainda estava procurando, mesmo que ainda não fosse necessário, já que ele tinha uma boa quantia guardada durante o último ano com o seu salário de soldado. De acordo com ele, ele só gasta quando realmente precisa e não compra nada do qual ele não vai tirar algum ganho ou benefício. Mesmo não sendo mais um soldado ele ainda agia como um na maior parte do tempo.

Eu perguntei se ele queria um emprego e ele me disse que fazer algo seria bom já que ele ficava entediado ficando em casa. Então após nossa conversa ele começou a trabalhar na floricultura de Ino no terceiro dia após nosso encontro. É claro que, Ino sendo Ino, ela sempre dava um jeito de me fazer substituí-la quando a senhora Yamanaka a deixava encarregada das coisas. Era cansativo, já que era apenas Sasuke e eu trabalhando na floricultura. E desde que o próximo modelo da Axe começou a trabalhar lá, houve um aumento no número de clientes femininas, jovens e mais velhas.

Uma floricultura pequena como aquela e lotada de gente era o último lugar no qual eu gostaria de trabalhar, especialmente se estiver cheio de garotas que ignoram o seu serviço devido ao "gracinha" disponível.

Ah, sim, comecei a citá-lo pelos apelidos que Ino deu a ele. Claro, sempre que ele não estava por perto. A última coisa que queria fazer era me embaraçar na frente dele.

"Sakura."

Congelei. Aquilo não apenas soava como o Sr. Rawr.

"Não achei que fosse te encontrar aqui."

É. Certo, era ele.

"Ah, oi!" Cumprimentei. "Feliz Natal!" Eu já ia sair quando Ino me chamou, fazendo Sasuke e eu nos virarmos para ela, vendo-a com Shino. "Ino!" Eu sorri. "Oi, Shino...!"

"Vocês já perceberam onde estão parados?" Shino perguntou.

Eu notei o sorriso de Ino e quando olhei para o chão não vi nada; Voltei a olhá-los com uma sobrancelha erguida, apenas para que meus olhos se abrissem mais ao vê-la apontar para algo acima da minha cabeça. Ergui o olhar, vendo Sasuke observando o visco que pendia sobre nós e meu rosto ficou vermelho escuro por causa daquilo.

"Oh, não tinha visto." Sasuke disse olhando para o ornamento irritante – pra mim era irritante.

Eu suspirei e virei meu rosto pro outro lado enquanto Ino e Shino assistiam divertidos.

"Se importa?"

Olhei para ele quando ele perguntou vendo que ele estava com a cabeça abaixada para me olhar, seus olhos questionando, pedindo permissão. Droga, ele perfeito em seu próprio jeito e eu realmente, realmente, desejei tê-lo conhecido antes do Riku.

"Não. Vá em frente. Tradições de Natal, né?[1]"

Ele anuiu e abaixou sua cabeça em direção a minha, olhos fechados enquanto eu deixei minhas pálpebras bloquearem minha visão e tombei um pouco minha cabeça para o lado. Senti seus lábios se encostarem nos meus levemente e mesmo que tenha levado um ou dois segundos pra acontecer, pareceu um minuto pra mim e fiquei desapontada que tinha acabado tão logo quanto veio e me chutei mentalmente por querer mais.

"Seria tão romântico se fosse o primeiro beijo da Sakura!" Ino exclamou e lutei contra a vontade de fazê-la comer um sanduíche de punho. Sasuke apenas sorriu de canto e deu de ombros. "Bem vinda à realidade." Ele disse, se voltando para mim. "Então você está fora de casa, sozinha, de novo."

"Sim, por quê?"

"Seu ex não está à solta?"

Assenti e dei as costas a ele, minhas mãos se apertando atrás de mim enquanto eu sorria. "Duvido que ele faça algo nesse lugar. Há muita gente aqui e estou muito mais atenta do que antes."

"Heh; vamos ver."

Me virei e o encarei. "Seu arrogantezinho..."

"Zinho?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de canto pra mim de novo. "Se importa em checar primeiro quem de nós é o mais alto, Sakura?"

Oh não. Ele NÃO insultou minha altura! Eu vou pular nele! E NÃO é _daquele jeito_, seus pervertidos!

...

...Apesar de ser bem tentador.

"Vá se ferrar." Esquentei minha cabeça. Ah, a velha e boba eu.

"Hn." Ele se voltou quando Ino chamou sua atenção e eu juro que minha melhor amiga loira tinha algo em mente. E tenho certeza de que envolve Sasuke e eu. Sim. É o tanto que a conheço e a sua mente muito, muito, MUITO malvada. Só posso esperar e rezar pra que ela não nos faça fazer nada embaraçoso.

"Acho."

Olhei para Sasuke tentando entender o que ele queria dizer enquanto ele permanecia ali parado, olhando para Ino enquanto ela falava.

Reparei que ele ainda usava roupas escuras como antes, mas não poderia reclamar. Preto cai bem nele, já que o deixa bem mais misterioso. Fico pensando se ele não poderia trabalhar como meu guarda-costas.

...

Nhya! Não gostaria de tê-lo me seguindo por aí. E conhecendo o treinamento de um soldado; eu iria definitivamente – de algum modo – sentir pena de sua vítima. Está bem. Vamos jogar a ideia fora. É inútil.

"Sakura!"

"O QUÊ?" Bradei, encarando Ino por ter interrompido meus pensamentos.

"Afffe! Já te chamei umas cinco vezes! Vamos lá!"

Pisquei, abri minha boca pra falar, mas a senti pegar minha mão e me puxar pra algum lugar, eu olhando pra trás pra ver Sasuke e Shino nos seguindo. Foi então que a ficha caiu. Ino provavelmente organizou um encontro duplo – e eu sabia que a mataria por isso. "Ino." Eu a chamei franzindo minhas sobrancelhas quando ela se voltou para mim com um sorriso. "O que você fez dessa vez?" Perguntei.

"Pedi ao 'gracinha' ali pra nos acompanhar."

"O que quer dizer com 'nos'?"

"Como um encontro duplo."

"...INO!"

"Sim, querida?"

"Eu juro... Eu juro... EU JURO!"

Eu posso não ter visto, mas sabia que Sasuke e Shino estavam piscando para nós com uma gota[2] na cabeça pelo nosso comportamento.

* * *

"Desculpe por você ter sido arrastado..." Murmurei, encolhendo meus ombros enquanto Sasuke me acompanhava no caminho de volta pra casa, levemente feliz já que tinha finalmente conseguido um presente pra ele. "Você poderia ter recusado, você sabe..." Eu disse, mas meus pensamentos vagaram de volta ao presente que comprei pra ele.

Vi pelo canto do olho ele dar de ombros e permanecer quieto. Acho que ele não estava no humor pra conversar, então apenas fiquei o observando, vendo suas mãos metidas dentro dos bolsos de seu casaco preto, o dito casaco desabotoado para revelar a igualmente preta blusa estilo cacharrel que ele usava por baixo. Ele também usava um jeans azul marinho com botas coturno pretas por fora e isso me fez imaginar como ele ficaria em uniforme militar. Do que eu me lembro de minha mãe dizer, homens sempre ficam bem de uniforme.

"Sasuke...?"

"Hn."

"...Você tem... Uma foto sua de quando ainda era soldado?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu ri nervosamente, esperando que ele não achasse que eu queria uma foto dele. Mesmo que aquele fosse parcialmente o motivo, mas eu preferia morder a língua a falar aquilo em voz alta.

"Por quê?"

"Bem..." Sorri. "Estou curiosa pra saber como você fica em um uniforme."

"A curiosidade matou o gato."

"Não sou um gato..."

Ele sorriu de canto. "É uma figura de linguagem, Sakura."

"Ah, dane-se!" Eu murmurei. "Vamos! Só quero ver!"

"Você vai ter que merecer."

"Como?"

"Encontre um modo."

Argh! Ele estava me dando nos nervos! Mas quando penso em como conversamos assim, fico corada, porque sinto como se nós agíssemos como se estivéssemos juntos, mas ainda não estamos. Me lembro de ter sido assim com meu ex, quando eu queria algo e ele não queria me dar ainda, me provocando primeiro, antes de desistir quando eu ficava quieta e triste. Ao pensar em Riku meu humor ficou um pouco áspero e pesaroso, e talvez Sasuke tenha notado, já que ele se voltou para mim, mas me recusei a erguer minha cabeça e encontrar seu olhar.

"Não vai funcionar."

"Hum?" Eu pisquei e olhei pra ele. "Desculpe, o que disse?"

Sasuke voltou sua cabeça para fitar a rua em frente. "Você ficou quieta de repente." Ele disse. "Se você acha que isso me fará me sentir culpado, então você está errada."

"...Eu nem estava tentando fazer você se sentir culpado."

"Hn. Não dá pra ter certeza." Ele disse dando de ombros e atravessando a rua comigo quando o farol dos carros ficou vermelho. Sasuke parecer dar muito de ombros, um hábito do qual ele não parecia conseguir se livrar. Esse e seu outro hábito de passar a mão pelo cabelo, como ele acabou de fazer agora. Tirando isso, ele tem uma tendência a suspirar e quanto está pensando ou confuso por algum motivo, ele deita um pouco a cabeça, suas franjas são puxadas pela gravidade e eu fico vermelha quando ele faz isso, já que ele tem olhos igualmente bonitos e inocentes que piscam quando ele faz aquilo e não posso deixar de querer que aquela imagem permaneça pra sempre em minha mente.

"De qualquer forma, vou pensar nisso."

Saí de meus pensamentos quando ele falou de repente.

"Hum?"

Devagar Sakura... Realmente devagar.

"A foto." Ele esclareceu. "Vou pensar sobre isso."

"Ah." Sorri um pouquinho. "Se você não quiser me mostrar, tudo bem."

"...Disponha."

Quase tropecei. Eu tinha pensado que ele ia insistir, mas ele não o fez e quando o vi sorrir de canto percebi que ele tinha previsto o que eu tinha pensado.

"Eu já disse que me formei como aluno número 1 da classe na ADN?"

"Não, não disse." Eu rosnei. Aquilo só poderia significar que ele não era bom somente em estratégias de batalha, mas também em táticas de dia-a-dia. Affz! Me recuso a jogar jogos mentais com ele, nem que me pagassem um milhão de yenes[3].

...Um milhão de yenes, hã? Pensando bem, eu poderia tentar.

"Ei."

Senti o cachecol se apertar em volta do meu pescoço já que tinha sido puxado por trás e eu quase caí, me virei para Sasuke olhando-o feio; ele estava observando algo à sua frente.

"Argh!" Engasguei. "Por que fez isso?"

Tanto faz se ele é lindo-de-morrer ou não, não vou tolerar que ele faça o que quiser.

"Você continuou andando depois de passar da sua casa."

Me virei pra onde ele fitava e, de fato, eu já estava em frente de casa.

"Ah." Mostrei a língua pra ele e ele me olhou de volta. "Desculpe." E fui em direção à entrada, mas parei e me virei para ele. "Ei... Tá ocupado?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Algo planejado?"

"Planejado de verdade, não."

Sorri. "Gostaria de ficar pra jantar?"

Antes que alguns de vocês tirem conclusões, eu só estava sendo educada.

Ele permaneceu quieto, me olhando e me perguntei por quê.

"Sasuke, tudo bem?"

"Eu não sei se digo sim ou não." Ele murmurou.

"Hein?"

"Hn." Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça antes de seu olhar encontrar o meu. "Rejeitar um convite é rude. Aceitar assim é como se intrometer."

Eu juro, preciso fazer uma lavagem cerebral nele. Ele já tinha se aposentado; ele realmente deveria parar de agir como um soldado.

"Te garanto que se disser não, não vou considerar rude. E se disser sim, não estará se intrometendo."

"...É como se você estivesse me forçando."

"Não estou." Pausa. "Ok, talvez esteja. Mas quem liga?" Sorri pra ele. "Vamos, você ficaria entediado em sua casa de qualquer jeito."

"E como você sabe?"

"Eu apenas... sei?" Dei uma risadinha. "Vamos, por favor."

Fosse por ele não conseguir resistir aos meus olhos de filhotinho de cachorro[4] ou por eu estar certa quanto ao tédio que ele teria em casa, eu exalei alegria quando ele aceitou e entrou em casa.

Na verdade, eu estava tão feliz que esquecido fato de meu pai ainda estar bravo por causa do Riku e que ele ainda precisava me permitir convidar alguém pra entrar.

Espere. Acabei de me lembrar. Ah, merda!

"Hum... Sasuke?" Eu ia falar pra ele que seria melhor nós comermos fora, mas meu pai apareceu de repente vindo da cozinha assim que ouviu minha voz. E me baseando no modo como ele pareceu feliz em me ver mas permaneceu quieto de repente ao ver Sasuke, eu já sabia o que viria.

"Perdão se estiver incomodando, senhor."

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse falar, Sasuke foi mais rápido e se curvou em respeito ao meu pai. Eu me surpreendi com ele, pois nem mesmo Riku tinha feito aquilo quando eu o apresentei aos meus pais como pretendente. Papai até disse que Riku era rude, mas por mim, ele lhe deu uma chance. Talvez dessa vez ele não ficaria bravo, já que Sasuke o havia cumprimentado.

"...Realmente acho que você não está incomodando." Respondeu meu pai, assentindo para Sasuke enquanto meu ex-soldado se erguia novamente. Ah, que ótimo, ele está naquela posição de sentido novamente. É sério, vou acrescentar aquela lavagem cerebral nele na minha lista de coisas a fazer até o Ano Novo. "Tenho certeza que minha filha o convidou." Continuou meu pai e eu sorri encabulada quando meu querido papai me lançou um olhar acusador.

"Ele pode ter convidado, mas eu não considerei primeiro sua aprovação."

Eu não sei se Sasuke foi criado pra ser tão educado ou se foi por causa do treinamento tanto de disciplina quanto respeito que ele teve na ADN.

O que quer que fosse, não pude deixar de ficar admirada com a calma que ele manteve e ainda assim parecer tão bom pra comer.[4]

...

Esqueçam que eu disse isso.

"Hum, talvez." Foi o que papai respondeu e eu aguardei nervosa, o temperamento dele explodir. "Mas seria rude manda-lo ir embora, além do mais, você já aceitou o convite da minha filha." Vi papai arrumar os óculos antes de continuar e soube que ele estava se acalmando deixando seus tensos músculos relaxarem. De fato, agora sei que ele pôs sua confiança em Sasuke. Embora não totalmente, mas com certeza, sabe que pode confiar. "Então entre e sinta-se em casa."

Sorri para papai; ele retornou o sorriso e me disse pra acomodar Sasuke enquanto ele voltava para a cozinha para avisar minha mãe. Ufa! Acho que entrei em pânico por nada.

"Sabe..." Comecei sentando ao lado de Sasuke após lhe dizer pra se acomodar. "Fiquei impressionada com a sua educação."

"Por que ficou?"

Sorri calorosamente pra ele. "Poucos caras que eu conheci demonstraram esse respeito pelos meus pais, especialmente ao meu pai." Parei e olhei pra meus joelhos, vendo como meus dedos se apertavam, mostrando como eu estava nervosa por sentar ao lado de Sasuke. "Ele é muito..." Hesitei, sem saber como descrever Haruno Ikichi[5], também conhecido como, querido papai. "Vamos dizer que respeito é um de seus mais importantes requerimentos para um cara; seja ele um pretendente ou um amigo."

"Hehe..."

Olhei para Sasuke e o vi sorrindo de canto.

"É assim que pais devem ser, especialmente em torno de suas filhas, únicas ou não."

Eu dei uma risadinha, chamando a atenção dele. "Você também vai ser assim se um dia tiver uma filha?"

"Eu com certeza exigiria muito de um pretendente, com certeza."

Até consigo imaginá-lo sentado no sofá, encarando o pretende da filha, assistindo o convidado se inquietar sob aquele olhar penetrante. Oh, coitada da filha dele.

"E se você tiver um filho?"

"Hn. Vou me assegurar que ele vai respeitar não só a garota que ele está paquerando, mas também a família dela."

Não posso deixar de sentir que Sasuke é perfeito. Não importa o que os outros dizem que ninguém é perfeito, eu não posso negar o fato que pra mim ele é perfeito. Parece que Deus me enviou um anjo amigo que é o cara sentado ao meu lado, com esse calmo olhar no rosto, seu lábios não se atrevendo a sorrir, mas fazendo uma linha reta e mesmo assim ele não parecia estar em profundos pensamentos ou coisa assim. Ele apenas parecia relaxado, como se não tivesse preocupações na vida, nenhuma coisa para o perturbar e, definitivamente, nada a temer.

"Você é tão..." Não pude terminar minha frase, já que acabei esquecendo minhas próximas palavras quando ele olhou pra mim, sua cabeça pendendo um pouco, suas franjas seguindo seus movimentos, seus olhos, aqueles lindos orbes negros, me olhando, piscando, penetrando em minha alma.

Eu sabia. Com certeza sabia. Definitivamente, eu tinha me apaixonado por ele e não posso me segurar, porque não importa o quanto eu queria evitar me apaixonar de novo para não sentir e novo a mesma dor que senti com Riku, pra não ter um relacionamento que cause problemas aos dois; eu simplesmente não posso evitar me apaixonar lentamente por ele.

Uchiha Sasuke algum dia será minha morte, ou minha vida...

* * *

O que era isso com relação a ele? Sério, desde aquela noite em que o convidei pra jantar, há dois dias, comecei a sentir minhas bochechas se aquecerem. Sabia que minhas orelhas estavam vermelhas e não era por causa do frio. Tenho certeza que é por causa dele. Sem dúvida. Tem sido frustrante, já que não posso mais cumprir minha promessa a mim mesma. Tem sido irritante, porque eu não gosto muito da ideia de me apaixonar por ele, mas sei que quero sentir como é estar em um relacionamento com ele.

"Que droga."

"Tá xingando as flores ou o trabalho?"

Pisquei algumas vezes e me virei para trás, vendo Sasuke há alguns passos de distância, sem olhar pra mim, mas com a atenção nas rosas no outro lado. Este seria nosso último dia de trabalho no ano. A Sra. Yamanaka tinha falado algo sobre fazer algumas modificações na loja devido ao aumento no número de clientes.

Obviamente, isso era por causa da presença de Sasuke.

"Eu não deveria estar trabalhando aqui."

"Mas está." Ele disse ainda olhando as rosas vermelhas, azuis, brancas, rosadas, lilases e alaranjadas. "Você sabe que pode falar com elas."

"Eu sei."

"Então por que não fala?"

Tremi. Sasuke, você consegue ser bem ingênuo apesar de ser ex-soldado. "Eu não quero."

Ele sorriu de canto. Eu deveria saber, porque senti que ele sorriu. "Por que não?"

Porque quero ficar aqui, trabalhar aqui, me divertir cuidando dessa beleza, ser capaz de relaxar e curtir ao mesmo tempo e último porque quero estar com você. Não é óbvio? Ou eu não sou tão transparente quanto achei que fosse? Mas, definitivamente, não serei capaz de falar a última parte. Sem chance de eu admitir que na verdade eu quero ficar perto dele, ao lado dele, no mesmo lugar que ele está.

"Gosto de flores."

"Hn." Olhei pra ele, vendo-o _finalmente_ olhar pra mim. "Você sabe que não acredito em você."

"E eu acredito que você sabe a resposta pra aquela pergunta."

"Sim e estou certo que você sabe que eu gostaria que você confirmasse."

Ah, estamos jogando esse jogo de novo. Não é de se admirar que eu frequentemente pense que estamos juntos, mas não em um relacionamento, não é?

"...Deixa pra lá." Eu murmurei. Não estava no humor pra isso.

Quase pulei de susto quando uma poinsétia[6] apareceu de repente na minha frente.

Meus olhos seguiram para a mão que segurava a flor e então para o pulso, vendo a familiar munhequeira que servia de pulseira de relógio. Então observei os definidos porém finos músculos dele até que, devagar, virei minha cabeça; meus olhos encontrando um par de negros orbes nos quais eu sempre me afogava.

"Poinsétia: se anime."

Pisquei e vi o esboço de um sorriso, embora aquele não fosse o tipo de sorriso que eu esperaria ver, era uma pequena curvatura para cima em um dos cantos dos lábios dele e já estava bom, por enquanto.

Permaneci quieta, mas minhas mãos pegaram a flor gentilmente; meus olhos não abandonaram o olhar dele enquanto ele olhava as pétalas da planta florescida em minhas mãos, e ainda assim, meu olhos permaneceram grudados nele.

"Pelo menos isso é o que eu acho e espero que signifique."

Meus lábios involuntariamente se curvaram em um pequeno e tímido sorriso e baixei a cabeça, enquanto minhas bochechas coravam. Ele estava tentando me animar por algum motivo e poderia ser pelo meu último comentário. Eu tinha dito a ele que esquecesse o assunto e ele achou que eu estivesse tendo um problema com isso. De certa forma, eu estava, mas isso não tem mais importância, porque ele me animou e realmente funcionou.

"Assim é melhor."

Pisquei de novo e olhei pra ele.

"É bem melhor te ver sorrindo." Ele disse dando de ombros antes de se voltar para as rosas. Pelo que eu havia observado, ele parecia tomar um cuidado extra com elas se comparado às outras flores. "As rosas têm um significado especial pra você?" Perguntei curiosa.

Ele ficou tenso de repente e eu estava quase lhe dizendo pra esquecer, mas logo ele virou um pouco a cabeça com o olhar caído. Pude ver a expressão solene no rosto dele, especialmente nos olhos. A dor que ele estava sentindo; eu não fazia a menor ideia de quão ruim era, mas com certeza aquilo me deu uma dor em meu próprio coração; pensei por que eu tinha sentido aquilo de repente.

"Sim." Ele respondeu baixando um pouco a cabeça fazendo suas franjas esconderem seus olhos e a emoção que ele estava sentido, de mim. "Rosas têm um significado _muito _especial pra mim."

"Desculpe... Ter perguntado." Me senti triste também.

Normalmente, quando você sente o que outra pessoa está sentindo, isso deveria significar alguma coisa. Acredito que se eu vir Sasuke sofrer, eu também vou sofrer.

"É oficial." Sussurrei pra mim mesma, feliz por Sasuke ter voltado ao seu trabalho sem ter me ouvido. "Eu realmente fui longe demais."

Talvez tenha sido só minha imaginação, mas jurei ter visto as orelhas dele se mexerem um pouco, simbolizando que ele tinha ouvido a última parte, mas fingi não ter visto e me voltei para as narcisos, fitando uma em particular, me fazendo dar um sorriso triste. Narcisos eram definitivamente meu tipo de flor; simbolizava o que eu estava sentindo agora.

"Isso envolve uma garota?" Perguntei do nada esperando que a resposta de Sasuke fosse um 'não'.

Mas assim como o que ele havia dito quando Ino comentou que teria sido romântico se nosso beijo sob o visco tivesse sido meu primeiro, 'bem vinda ao mundo real' – o mundo no qual todos nós vivemos, o mundo onde a realidade morde, a verdade machuca e a vida fede.

"É."

E com aquilo, segurei a narciso mais forte e mais perto de meu peito, meus olhos fechados pra não deixar nenhuma lágrima estúpida e indesejada cair. Por que me machuquei? Eu não precisava ter me ferido. Sasuke é meu amigo, meu salvador. Ele é meu cavaleiro da armadura reluzente não importa o quão brega isso soe.

"Namorada?" Me forcei a dar um risinho e sorrir, mas não pude parar as lágrimas. Dei uma olhadela nele, vendo-o erguer a cabeça por um momento, olhos meio fechados e lábios numa linha fina e reta. O silêncio dele só piorou meu humor, fez meu coração doer um pouco mais, me fez admitir como eu e a narciso combinávamos.

Amor não correspondido...

"_Se é verdade, eu quero ouvir mais uma vez."_

**Continua...**

* * *

**Janeiro: A Beleza dos Fogos de Artifício**

"Você está perdendo a diversão." Ele disse olhando pra mim, vendo como meus olhos quase se fecham e minha cabeça pende virando para o lado. "Sakura, está se sentindo bem?" Corei quando sua mão tocou minha testa, sentindo minha temperatura e não posso evitar querer empurrá-lo, só assim percebendo que minhas mãos não se moviam. "Quer que eu te leve pra casa?"

"Não." Murmurei. Na verdade, eu quero que ele me console, do jeito que um namorado faz com sua namorada. Mas como ele poderia? Ele não é meu amor, é só um amigo. "Por acaso você deveria estar aqui?" Eu perguntei mesmo tendo certeza que meu tom de voz soou um tanto áspero, porque quando olhei pra ele, vi seus olhos se arregalarem por uma fração de segundo antes de semi fechar e desviarem para o lado. Eu sei que não estava certo, principalmente por ele só estar preocupado, mas o que posso fazer? Estou amarga. É assim que estou reagindo diante da realização de amar alguém que nunca irá retornar o mesmo sentimento profundo.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

Fiquei feliz pelos fogos terem começado para anunciar o Ano Novo; o barulho da multidão gritando e se cumprimentando com um "Feliz Ano Novo" foi capaz de abafar o que eu tinha gritado pra ele, que permaneceu parado, me fitando, tentando falar mais alto pra que eu ouvisse, mas ambos não conseguíamos. Na verdade, nós dois não deveríamos nos importar.

* * *

_Notas da Tradutora: [1] Em muitos países há a tradição de Natal do beijo embaixo de uma planta chamada visco. Se um casal parar embaixo dela, não importando se são apenas amigos, eles devem se beijar. Muitas lojas costumam espalhar viscos em suas dependências pra pegar casais desavisados._

_[2] "...que Sasuke e Shino estavam piscando para nós com uma gota." Essa gota é aquela famosa gota azul que aparece na cabeça dos personagens nos animes quando eles presenciam cenas um tanto idiotas._

_[3] Um milhão de yenes equivalem a R$ 25.642,19 aproximadamente._

_[4] "O que quer que fosse, não pude deixar de ficar admirada com a calma que ele manteve e ainda assim parecer tão bom pra comer." O original está assim. Infelizmente não entendi muito bem o que isso significa e não consegui entrar em contato com a autora pra perguntar. Então por enquanto eu deixo na tradução literal mesmo, até conseguir falar com ela._

_[5] Haruno Ikichi. Eu não tenho certeza quanto a este sendo o nome do pai de Sakura. Segundo consta nos spoilers do filme de Road To Ninja os nomes dos pais de Sakura são "Kizashi Haruno" (pai) e "Mebuki Haruno" (mãe). Não sei se a autora inventou os nomes dos pais de Sakura que estão nessa história ou se ela retirou de algum lugar._

_[6] Poinsétia também é conhecida como "Flor de Natal"._

_Por último eu sei que não adianta pedir desculpas pelo atraso, mas eu realmente não tive como atualizar antes. Bem, vamos esperar que minha agenda e acesso à internet melhorem, né? Obrigada por revisarem!_


	3. Janeiro: A beleza dos fogos de artifício

**Janeiro: A beleza dos fogos de artifício**

"Chegue um pouco mais perto."

Meus olhos pareciam opacos nesse momento, pelo menos como minhas amigas me diziam. Continuei a dizer que era só meu mau humor, mas elas insistiam em dizer que era outra coisa.

"Hah". Pulei da cama e espreguicei meus braços. Não adiantava ficar amuada por nada, então o melhor é ir trabalhar.

Simplesmente liguei pra minha chefe – bom, a que estava responsável por mim, pelo menos- Tsunade e ela foi bem compreensiva. Ela disse que a vaga ainda estaria aberta pra mim ainda que eu me demitisse. É muito estúpido, eu sei, sair de um emprego com um alto salário por algo tão simples como atendente de uma loja de flores.

Mas...

Você pode me culpar? Estou começando a achar que minha queda pro Sasuke é mesmo feia, mesmo ele tendo outra pessoa.

"Péssimo." Suspirei. E daí que ele tem outra pessoa? Isso não significa que eu devo deixar de ser amiga dele, certo? Certo.

"Sakura!"

Levantei os olhos quando minha mãe entrou no quarto e sorriu.

"Pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo, mas parece que você já está pronta."

Sorri pra ela. "Só estava deitada, me sentindo um pouco preguiçosa, mas fico entediada se ficar sem fazer nada por muito tempo."

"Ah, que bom. Sasuke está aqui pra te apanhar."

"Oh, certo." Segui minha mãe para fora, me xingando por me esquecer que ele fazia questão de me pegar para e do trabalho, dizendo que é muito mais seguro. "Me pergunto por que você e o papai concordam com isso."

"Hum? Por que não?" Minha mãe perguntou enquanto eu me virava e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha. Meu pai já tinha saído pra trabalhar. "Eu pensei que o trabalho não fosse começar até dia 6 de janeiro."

"Sasuke nem é meu namorado e nem está me cortejando pra tanto, ainda assim vocês dois deixam ele agir como se estivesse. E sim, o trabalho mesmo só começa dia 6, mas ainda precisamos regar as plantas e tal."

"Não entendo porque ele não está te cortejando e eu realmente espero que ele se torne seu namorado." Ela sorriu pra mim. "Ele é mesmo um bom garoto."

"É, eu sei." Sorri nervosamente. Minha mãe está certa sobre ele, ele é tão perfeito pra mim e talvez... Aquela pessoa especial dele é tão perfeita quanto.

"Sakura, vai rápido."

Sorri quando minha mãe me apressou pra fora de casa e acenou pra Sasuke que sorriu e balançou a cabeça antes de me passar o capacete. Sem me importar em perguntar por que ele ainda não tinha um reserva, eu o peguei e pus em minha cabeça, acenando pra minha mãe antes de me sentar atrás dele e envolver meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ele deu a partida tão logo meu abraço se apertou, apoiando minha cabeça coberta com o capacete nas costas dele, desejando não ter que usar o estúpido equipamento e assim poder senti-lo melhor. Isso era o máximo que eu poderia ter.

* * *

"Hum... Lírios... Ok..." Murmurei, cem por cento certa de que tinha regado aquelas flores. "Lótus..." Sorri e derramei algumas gotas, imaginando as flores me agradecendo. "Ok."

Olhei para Sasuke, vendo-o fazer sua parte quietamente. No fim nós tínhamos dividido as flores pela metade, então ele tinha pego a outra parte. Ele já estava na seção das rosas e como sempre ele parou e olhou para as muitas cores das flores, olhos semi fechados quando chegaram nas brancas e rosadas. Se eu bem me lembrava, Ino uma vez disse que rosas brancas e rosadas juntas significavam "Eu ainda te amo sempre vou amar."

"Hum..."

Ele saiu de seu fluxo de pensamentos e me olhou, pude sentir meu rosto se aquecer quando os olhos dele pousaram em mim e subitamente me esqueci do motivo de ter chamado a atenção dele.

O vi erguer uma sobrancelha e acho que meu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho, se possível fosse, e olhei de volta para as flores, decidindo por fingir que eu não o tinha chamado. Infelizmente, eu o senti atrás de mim, o que fez ficar tensa de repente.

"O quê?"

Piscando, virei levemente minha cabeça para ver como ele pacientemente esperava uma resposta minha.

"Er... Você pareceu... atordoado... agora há pouco."

"...Ah." Ele respondeu voltando para as rosas. "Eu só me lembrei de algo."

Não pude deixar de bufar o que o fez se voltar pra mim novamente com outra sobrancelha erguida.

"Ou alguém." Eu murmurei, imaginando se ele notaria o quão amarga eu soei de repente. "Esqueça o que eu disse."

"Bem... Tá." Ele disse, se virando para as rosas e pegando uma das brancas. "Não é algo, mas alguém. Você está certa."

E de novo, eu senti a dor e a culpa, possivelmente arrependimento, em seus olhos escuros. Poderia ele ter terminado com a garota e agora desejado não tê-lo feito? Ou ele tem uma saudade horrível dela e queria ter feito algo por ela antes de vir pra cá? Eles ainda estão juntos? Ou eles terminaram por causa da distância? Ela faz parte dos estudantes militares também? Os dois iam pra ADN?

Tantas perguntas atormentando minha cabeça. Não posso nem ao menos lhe fazer uma sequer delas.

"Hn." Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, antes de devolver a rosa e se dirigir às próximas flores.

"Qual é o nome dela?" Perguntei de repente, mentalmente me chutando por ter me importado.

"...Significa 'flor bonita'..." Ele murmurou. "Misaki. Takehiko Misaki."

"Qual é a conexão dela com as rosas?" Perguntei, segurando o que pensei serem lágrimas enquanto tentava me recompor e aguar as plantas ao mesmo tempo. Ele não pareceu se importar em falar dela, mas se ele parasse eu pararia.

"É mais com as rosas brancas, na verdade." Ele disse sem olhar pra mim, mas me virei pra ver sua expressão.

As sobrancelhas dele estavam contraídas enquanto ele olhava as rosas brancas.

"Ao invés de me dar rosas vermelhas quando ela se declarou pra mim, ela me deu brancas." Ele suspirou. "Tinha tantos significados, todos de uma vez. Ela disse estar encantada comigo, disse considerar seu amor inocente e puro, mencionou algo sobre o meu silêncio o tempo todo e por último ela disse a si mesma que eu era divino."

Bem, Takehiko está certa nisso.

"Isso foi no dia dos namorados do ano passado."

Droga. Ela se declarou pra ele ano passado e agora eles estão prestes a fazer dois anos.

* * *

"Isso é ruim."

Fitei Ino que não se importou em dizer nada diferente daquilo.

"Parece que todos os bons garotos já estão comprometidos, hein?" Ela sorriu pra mim e meu olhar endureceu. "Ma se anime, Sakura. Deve haver alguém lá fora pra você."

"Tsc. É. Quando eu ficar velha provavelmente."

"Melhor do que ficar sozinha."

"Ino!"

"Haha! Tava brincando, Sakura!" Ela piscou pra mim antes de virar a cabeça em outra direção, seus lábios de repente formando um sorriso largo antes de sair correndo, me deixando pra trás. Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça, sorrindo de leve ao ver Ino abraçar Shino que a carregava no colo enquanto ela ria e ele lhe dava um pequeno sorriso.

Subitamente a lembrança de Riku outrora fazendo isso comigo, me fazendo feliz, me mantendo viva, me permitindo me sentir amada, me veio à mente e meu sorriso se desfez e baixei a cabeça ao lembrar o que uma vez nós tínhamos.

"Hey."

Pisquei quando alguém pôs a mão sobre minha cabeça e olhei pra cima vendo uma pulseira preta familiar no pulso do dono dela. O enfeite retangular de prata trazia o nome dele gravado. Foi o meu presente de natal para o Sasuke.

"Você percebe o quão idiota fica parecendo parada aí no meio olhando pro chão?"

De repente uma veia saltou no canto do meu rosto e me virei pra gritar com ele, infelizmente, não pude por ver os olhos deles me olhando preocupados.

Então, ele não estava me provocando no fim das contas...

"Desculpe..." Inconscientemente eu toquei o pingente que estava encostado no osso do meu pescoço. Eu o tinha ganhado do Sasuke. Era uma corrente de prata que tinha um pingente pequeno em forma de diamante e gravado nele havia uma flor de cerejeira florescida. "Eu só... Me lembrei de algo."

"Hn. Seu ex?"

Como pode ele me ler tão facilmente como um livro aberto num espaço de apenas três meses?

"Vocês eram como Ino e Shino?"

"É." Sorri levemente. "Eu realmente não sei por que tudo mudou desse modo."

Pelos cantos dos olhos, vi Sasuke se virar para o casal feliz há uma certa distância dali, sua mão ainda estava na minha cabeça até se mover para meu ombro e eu corei ao pensar em ter um de seus braços ao meu redor, mas o pensamento desapareceu quando ele subitamente me pegou pela cabeça e me arrastou na direção dos dois.

"H-hey, eu sou uma garota! Se esqueceu?"

"Hn. As coisas acontecem por algum motivo, Sakura." Parei de reclamar e o fitei quando ele finalmente me soltou. "Se lembre disso." E ele saiu na direção de Shino que acenou cumprimentando, Ino também acenando entusiasmada. Suspirei e dei uma corridinha em direção a ele, sorrindo pra Shino em cumprimento antes de perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Aparentemente ele e Sasuke tinham combinado de ir ao shopping dar uma olhada no novo fliperama.

* * *

"Ah... meu..." Ino murmurou e eu sorri nervosamente enquanto ela fitava ameaçadoramente seu personagem que havia perdido.

"Ino talvez você devesse tentar um jogo diferente..." Sugeri ficando cansada de ficar parada por tanto tempo apenas pra ver a Ino ter seu traseiro chutado no Tekken. "Talvez devêssemos procurar pelo Shino e o Sasuke."

"Ah, vá... Eles devem estar jogando aqueles jogos de moleques..."

Ergui uma sobrancelha e sorri. "Você também está jogando um desses."

"...Vamos procurar por eles." Ino disse de repente, segurando meu braço enquanto me arrastava pelo local, parando ao ver Shino jogando basquete. "Shino, cadê o Sasuke?" ela perguntou olhando ao redor.

Assim que terminou de jogar, ele se virou para nós e apontou para sua esquerda. Ino largou meu braço para abraçar o braço de Shino e nós três fomos até onde Sasuke estava, vendo-o concentrado jogando Time Crisis 4. Meus olhos instantaneamente foram para a pontuação dele e meu queixo caiu, então fitei seus pontos de vida que ainda estavam completos. Isso me fez pensar se ele já tinha morrido mais cedo ou se ele era tão bom assim.

"Quantas fichas você já usou?" Shino perguntou obviamente impressionado com a quantidade de pontos e vida.

"Uma." Sasuke respondeu, olhos ainda fixos na tela enquanto o jogo começava um novo capítulo. "É fácil prever onde os inimigos estão escondidos."

Ele acabou de dizer que é fácil? Como assim? Espera-se que o Time Crisis 2 fosse fácil mas eu sempre morri nele! Como pode a parte 4 ser fácil?

...

Certo. Ele se formou na ADN em um curso estratégico pra dizer o mínimo.

"Você é muito bom." Shino disse assistindo intensamente a Sasuke atirar nos caras maus sem nem suar, os atingindo apenas uma única vez. Além disso, a maioria de seus tiros acertava na cabeça dos oponentes.

"Você é por acaso algum tipo de atirador de elite?" Ino perguntou boquiaberta. "Porque é a primeira vez que vejo alguém jogar esse jogo com tanta facilidade." Vi como as sobrancelhas da minha amiga loira se uniram. "A menos que essa não seja a sua primeira vez."

"Hn. Para a sua primeira pergunta, minha pontuação foi alta lá na ADN. Para a segunda, não, essa é mesmo a primeira vez que eu jogo."

"Você deveria jogar um jogo de tiro." Shino disse. "Sua pontuação seria bem elevada."

Eu não sei porque, mas eu de repente pus uma ficha e me juntei a ele no jogo. Ele, Shino e Ino me olharam e eu apenas sorri e fiz um "v" com os dedos antes de pegar minha arma e me preparar para a batalha. "Eu sempre quis jogar esse jogo, mas nunca joguei porque ninguém ia querer jogar comigo." Eu parei e o observei me fitando. "Isto é, se estiver tudo bem pra você..."

Ele deu um sorrisinho. "Hn."

* * *

Eu suspirei, anuindo enquanto Ino vibrava e começava a chamar os outros pra falar da novidade. Ela queria que todos nós celebrássemos o Ano Novo juntos e depois de ter me forçado a concordar, ela não parou de ficar extremamente alegre por isso.

"Desculpe por isso, Sakura."

Sorri para Shino, dizendo silenciosamente que não era pra tanto. Ele concordou e saiu pra acalmar sua namorada, já que algumas pessoas já estavam começando a encarar o grupo. Percebi que a maioria delas olhava para Ino e Shino, mas vi de relance algumas garotas desviarem a atenção do casal para Sasuke que estava parado ali com seus próprios botões.

"As garotas também olhavam tanto pra você assim lá na ADN?" Eu perguntei sorrindo quando ele ficou um pouco vermelho e desviou o olhar.

"Infelizmente." Ele murmurou.

Eu ri. "Aposto que sua namorada ficava com ciúme." Disse, andando um pouco na frente dele enquanto ele me olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida. Me virei pra ele imaginando o que estaria errado.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou tombando um pouco a cabeça.

"Você sabe, sua namorada." Eu disse. "Tenho certeza que ela deveria ter ciúme das outras garotas te olhando."

"...Sakura, o que fez você-"

"Eu gostaria de conhecer a Takehiko algum dia." Me forcei a sorrir, mas pude sentir como meu olhos começaram a arder com a ideia de que ele já era comprometido e que ele não poderia corresponder o que eu já estava sentindo por ele.

"Sakura, ouça." Ele disse me segurando pelo braço quando eu estava prestes a ir embora. "Eu não tenho namorada. Takehiko não é minha namorada."

...Ela não poderia ser a namorada dele porque ele a chamava pelo sobrenome.

"Hein?"

Devo ter soado bem estúpida.

"Takehiko não é minha namorada. O que te fez achar que era?"

"Ela te lembra as rosas, não é?" Perguntei. "Eu vejo como você as olha com tanta dor, arrependimento e culpa..." Murmurei olhando pra baixo pra evitar o olhar dele porque estava me distraindo. "E sempre que você fala dela... É como... Se você e ela... Estivessem juntos... Ou terminado... Ou..." Fechei meus olhos, torcendo para que meu cabelo os escondesse. "E ela se declarou pra você, como eu poderia achar que... Ela não é sua namorada?"

"Eu nunca disse nada sobre corresponder os sentimentos dela, nem disse que eu já tinha namorada."

"Mas-"

Fui interrompida quando ele falou de novo.

"Não presuma as coisas, Sakura."

Legal. Eu chorei todas as noites achando que ele já era de outra que nem ao menos é namorada dele.

"Então, o que é?" Eu tive sorte de ele responder por que não interrogá-lo mais?

"É... Uma longa história..." Ele disse, soltando meus ombros e eu vi aquele olhar dele novamente. Vi como seus olhos expressavam culpa, dor e arrependimento... E isso me fez querer abraçá-lo e foi o que eu fiz sem me importar com a surpresa dele com minha ação.

E isso me fez pensar...

...

...Poderia ele ter amado Takehiko e não ter dito nada?

* * *

Sinto que não quero que a véspera do Ano Novo chegue. Queria poder dormir e perder esse dia. Queria que Ino se esquecesse do plano que tinha feito.

...

Droga.

Merda de vida. Nada funciona como eu quero.

Justo quando eu estava quase dormindo, meus pais entraram no quarto e me disseram pra eu me vestir dizendo que meus amigos tinham chegado. Minha amigas com seus namorados que ainda se certificaram de trazer o Sasuke.

Meus pais vieram juntos para o centro de Tókio onde uma multidão de crianças, adolescentes e jovens estavam se reunindo. Vi casais de mãos dadas, dedos entrelaçados observando o gigantesco relógio numa tela de TV que tinha a contagem regressiva para a meia-noite aparecendo. Ouvi como alguns casais falavam sobre o mito de se beijarem assim que o relógio atingisse meia-noite, um rumor passado de boca em boca que assegurava manter os casais unidos pela eternidade.

...Não funcionou pra mim. Atualmente estou solteira, como podem ver.

Vi como Ino se agarrava no braço de Shino, o garoto parecia infeliz, mas eu sabia o quanto ele gostava de estar com sua namorada. Sorri ao ver como Naruto conversava animadamente com Hinata que saboreava cada segundo. Ri ao ver Temari segurar Shikamaru e dizer que eles se beijariam exatamente à meia-noite. Balancei minha cabeça ao ver Tenten evitar o olhar de Neji que a admirava ainda mais naquela noite, seu rosto refletia amor. O olhar de Naruto mostrava cuidado e estavam grudados no rosto de Hinata. O olhar preguiçoso de Shikamaru pareceu diferente naquela noite, mais vivos ao observar o rosto animado de Temari. O modo como Shino concordou assim que Ino lhe perguntou se ela poderia tirar os óculos dele foi um momento tocante, já que ele não permitia isso a ninguém, mas deixou que ela tirasse.

Depois de pensar em tudo isso meu sorriso se desfez, até que meus olhos se viraram tristemente na direção de outros casais. Talvez fosse pra eu ficar sempre sozinha. Talvez achar meu verdadeiro amor, meu Cara Certo, meu único, minha alma gêmea, meu tudo, não fosse pra mim.

"Ei."

Me virei e vi Sasuke me olhando. "Hu... Hum?" Respondi meio boba.

E justo quando eu penso que vou sair da lista do azar no amor, me vi tendo que encarar o fato que isso nunca vai acontecer já que meu nome está escrito com tinta permanente nela. Nunca será apagado.

"Olhe aqui." Ele me disse e eu o fiz, então senti flocos de neve caírem em minha testa. Tenho certeza que aqueles diamantes brilhantes e brancos tinham coberto um pouco do meu cabelo e estava bem ciente do quão mágica aquele noite estava se tornando, embora fosse um tanto triste pra mim.

"Riku..." Eu respirei vendo minha respiração se transformar em uma nuvenzinha na minha frente, me lembrando do quão frio estava e de como meu ex costumava me abraçar pra me manter aquecida, fazendo eu me sentir amada, me fazendo saber que eu estava protegida.

Mas nesse momento, isso não vai acontecer. É a primeira véspera de Ano Novo que eu me sentiria sozinha.

"Sakura?"

Olhei para Sasuke, vendo o modo como ele me olhava. Seus olhos denunciando como ele estava preocupado comigo por eu estar quieta e não alegre como de costume.

"Você não tá no clima." Ele disse me fitando, assistindo meus olhos quase se fecharem e minha cabeça baixa, tombando para um lado. "Tá se sentindo bem?" Corei quando a mão dele tocou minha testa, sentindo minha temperatura e não pude evitar querer empurrá-lo pra longe, apenas pra perceber que minhas mãos não se moveriam. "Quer que eu te leve pra casa?"

"Não." Murmurei. Na verdade eu quero que ele me conforte, do modo como um namorado faz com sua namorada. Quero que ele me abrace como Riku fazia. Mas como ele poderia? Ele não é meu namorado, é só um amigo. "Você ao menos deveria estar aqui?" Perguntei mesmo sabendo que meu tom de voz soou áspero, já que quando olhei pra ele, vi como seus olhos se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo, antes de quase se fecharem e ele desviar o olhar. Eu sei que não estava certo, principalmente quando ele só estava preocupado, mas o que posso fazer? Estou um tanto amarga. É assim que estou reagindo à realização estúpida de amar alguém que nunca retornará os mesmos sentimentos profundos.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

Fique feliz pelos fogos terem começado sinalizando o Ano Novo, o som da multidão comemorando e desejando um "Feliz Ano Novo" a cada um seria capaz de abafar o que eu gritei pra Sasuke, que permaneceu ali, me olhando, tentando falar mais alto pra que eu ouvisse, mas ambos não conseguíamos. Ambos não deveríamos nos importar.

Percebemos que era inútil tentar gritar mais alto que os outros, então apenas resolvemos ficar em silêncio, nos encarando. Os olhos dele estavam um tanto apertados, mas pareciam mostrar um pouco de dor. Os meus mostravam o quão irritada eu estava e o quanto eu desejava ser a namorada dele.

"Você está certa." Ele disse de repente, encontrando um momento certo pra falar quando a maioria das pessoas tinha acalmado e os casais entravam num segundo _round_ de beijos. "Eu não deveria estar aqui." E eu me arrependo ao vê-lo dar as costas pra mim e seguir seu caminho entre a multidão. Fiquei ali, olhos arregalados, punhos fechados, mente gritando tentando fazer meus pés se moverem, mas eu não podia, não depois do que eu tinha gritado pra ele. Eu não deveria culpá-lo pelo que estou sentindo, não deveria tê-lo dito que eu não o queria do meu lado e o quanto eu desejava que fosse o Riku e não ele, porque na realidade, eu desejava que fosse ele a estar do meu lado...

"Sasuke..."

...eternamente.

"_Apenas sussurre, só um pouquinho mais alto."_

**Continua...**

* * *

**Fevereiro: Doces para os meus doces**

"Eu... Eu tenho que ir." Me levantei do sofá e corri para a porta. Me senti patética por chorar na frente dele, assim como por ter problemas em girar a maçaneta pra abrir a porta da frente.

"Sakura."

Congelei quando ele segurou minha mão que estava sobre a maçaneta. Ele estava exatamente atrás de mim , pude senti-lo me encobrir, se ele quisesse poderia me encurralar facilmente.

"Não vá." Ele fez uma pausa por um momento enquanto eu permaneci quieta. "Ainda está chovendo lá fora. Espere essa tempestade passar."

Fiquei brava com ele por isso, já que pensei que ele não queria que eu fosse por querer que eu ficasse, assim, de uma forma romântica eu quero dizer. Mas não poderia me revoltar com ele, foi minha culpa tudo isso ter começado...

"Só me deixe ir..." Sussurrei me virando pra encará-lo, elevando minha cabeça pra encontrar seu olhar. Ele não se surpreendeu ao me ver chorando silenciosamente, mas vi como suas sobrancelhas se franziram quando ele ouviu o que eu disse. "Me deixe ir." Eu repeti, querendo dizer isso literalmente e ao mesmo tempo, que ele esquecesse e partisse pra outra, porque eu realmente não aguento mais ficar aqui. Tenho medo de entrar em colapso se ficar perto demais dele.

* * *

_Desculpem-me pela enooooorme demora. As coisas têm estado bem corridas pra mim ultimamente, mas está aí o capítulo três dessa maravilhosa fic da Crazy que eu tenho muito orgulho em traduzir. Obrigada pelas reviews! _

_Minhas outras histórias **O Amor Que Nasce Entre As Cinzas** e **Silêncio** também serão atualizadas, nenhuma delas foi abandonada ou entrou em hiatus, é só minha falta de tempo mesmo._

_Se quiser entrar em contato comigo é muito simples, tem vários links no meu perfil e eu respondo em todos eles._

_Beijos!_

_**Keyko-chan!**_


	4. Fevereiro: Doces para os meus doces

**Fevereiro: Doces para os meus doces**

"_Diga isso de novo pra mim, porque eu amo o modo como isso soa..."_

* * *

Bom, isso é uma merda.

Digo, eu não fazia ideia que Sasuke não iria nem falar comigo; a menos que ele precisasse. Como eu poderia saber que eu o tinha machucado com o que eu disse no Ano Novo? Já faz um mês e duas semanas a ele ainda não tinha voltado a falar comigo normalmente.

Suspirei e continuei a encarar meu celular, esperando, querendo e desejando que ele respondesse minhas mensagens. Me sinto como uma garota desesperada! Acho que eu já mandei mais de cinquenta mensagens pra ele! Talvez até mais!

"Será que ele está ficando irritado?"

Era uma tentação pensar em ligar pra ele e ver se ele atenderia, mas duvido que iria. Já tinha sido ruim o suficiente eu ter achado que ele tinha uma namorada e muito embaraçoso eu tê-lo empurrado pra longe apenas pra querê-lo perto de mim, na verdade.

Me sinto tão estúpida, mesmo com as minhas notas memoráveis na escola. De que adianta me formar na faculdade com as melhores notas se meu cérebro é um desastre na vida real? Ah céus...

"Sakura?"

A porta do meu quarto abriu e eu me virei para olhar minha mãe que tinha acabado de entrar, vestida em um elegante vestido branco.

"Precisa de alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei, me sentando.

Ela sorriu pra mim e se sentou ao meu lado. "Por que você ainda não está pronta para o jantar?"

"Hum... Hoje é mesmo tão especial?"

"É Dia dos Namorados, Sakura." Ela sorriu. "Seu pai e eu decidimos passar o dia com você."

Eu sorri agradecida, uma vez que minha mãe e meu pai sempre passavam esse dia do ano juntos, enquanto meu ex e eu sempre tínhamos aqueles raros jantares caros. Mas como eu estou solteira, estou realmente agradecida por meus pais decidirem ficar comigo, mas eu não queria estragar esse dia especial pra eles.

"Tudo bem mãe, você e o papai podem sair pro seu jantar, sabe." Eu sorri meio encabulada. "Além do mais, nesse dia são as mulheres que presenteiam e pagam contas e eu não ia querer que você tivesse que pagar pra mim também."

"Não se preocupe, eu e seu pai arrumamos um encontro duplo."

"Hein?" Pisquei. "Espera. Você quer dizer..."

"Você virá conosco com um garoto pra te acompanhar."

"Mas..."

"Nós já o convidamos e nós insistimos. Ele está com seu pai agora mesmo, lá embaixo, esperando a gente terminar de se arrumar."

Eu suspirei e sorri um pouquinho. "Ok, vou me trocar." E quando minha mãe saiu eu percebi de repente que tinha me esquecido de perguntar quem minha mãe tinha arrumado pra mim. Deixando isso de lado eu briguei um pouco com o zíper do meu vestido azul claro e chequei meu look duas vezes antes de sorrir satisfeita.

Esse vestido era uma das roupas favoritas. Ele brilhava sempre que uma luz fosse direcionada a mim e eu me sentia brilhar.

Hehe...

De qualquer forma, decidi que um pouco de maquiagem não iria fazer mal e não me preocupei muito com meu cabelo. Decidi prendê-lo com um clip de cabelo atrás e deixar minhas franjas para emoldurarem meu rosto e então fui até a porta do meu quarto.

"Hum..." Olhei para o colar que Sasuke tinha me dado no último Natal e decidi que não iria machucar se eu o usasse naquela noite, então o pus. "Acho que está bom." Murmurei enquanto calçava minhas sandálias de salto alto, antes de sair do quarto e descer as escadas.

Mas assim que cheguei à sala, onde meus pais e o garoto esperavam, eu subitamente desejei ter fingido estar doente pra não sair, porque aparentemente, o garoto era Sasuke e ele não parecia muito feliz com a ideia.

* * *

"Mãe..." eu sussurrei, me certificando que ela e eu éramos as únicas a ouvir aquilo. "Você fez de propósito!"

Ela sorriu inocentemente, mas eu já sabia.

"Claro que não, como é que eu ia saber que você e o Sasuke não estão muito bem? Além do mais, ele não parecia aborrecido com a ideia."

"Dã! Ele nunca se atreveria a dizer pra você e o papai que ele está furioso com a sua única filha."

"Já estamos aqui de qualquer forma. Então apenas façam as pazes e se divirtam."

Eu cerrei meus dentes quanto ela me empurrou levemente em direção a Sasuke, que estava com cara de paisagem, e não era justo que ele ficasse bem com qualquer cara que fizesse, enquanto eu tinha que me policiar o tempo todo em como eu estava.

Senti meus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem quando ele tirou sua mão direita de dentro do bolso da calça e ofereceu o braço pra mim. Suspirando, eu aceitei, meu rosto ficando vermelho quando o toquei e o deixei me guiar até nossa mesa.

Meus pais planejaram tudo isso, tenho certeza.

"Desculpe."

Pisquei, não muito certa se tinha ouvido direito, então olhei para Sasuke.

"Perdão?"

Ele suspirou e se virou pra encontrar meu olhar.

"Eu disse, me desculpe."

"Pelo quê?"

Por que... Sério? Eu realmente não tinha ideia de porque ele estava se desculpando. Ele não fez nada de errado.

Então... Por quê?

"No Ano Novo." Ele murmurou. "Eu deveria ter entendido o que você estava sentindo naquela hora."

Meu cenho franziu e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha com minha súbita reação.

Sasuke permaneceu me encarando com olhos questionadores, enquanto eu o estudava por um momento, antes de abrir a boca pra dizer qualquer coisa.

"Mas quem raios é você?"

"...O quê?"

Era a vez dele de ficar confuso, mas eu ainda tentava entender o comportamento dele.

"Nunca pensei que você seria o primeiro a se desculpar por algo que nem foi sua culpa."

"Hn."

Subitamente ele pegou minha mão e me levou pra pista de dança. Senti meu rosto avermelhar.

"São necessárias duas pessoas pra dançar tango, Sakura." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, enlaçando um braço ao redor da minha cintura pra me manter mais perto dele, enquanto sua outra mão segurava a minha num aperto forte, porém gentil. Ele começou a guiar a dança e eu segui, minha mente viajando em outra realidade até eu quase tropeçar.

"Desculpe, eu não sou boa dançarina." Eu murmurei. "E também desculpe por gritar com você, quando você só queria ajudar."

"Perdoada." Ele disse sorrindo de canto. "E as minhas desculpas estão aceitas também?"

Eu sorri tímida. "Isso depende."

"Do quê?"

"Não sou tão fácil, Sasuke."

"Hn." Ele parou de se mover, dando alguns passos para trás e se curvando para mim, um braço estendido enquanto me olhava e pela primeira vez, me deu um pequeno sorriso, porém, um sorriso sincero. "A princesa vai querer me perdoar se eu convidá-la para mais uma dança?"

Não pude deixar de sorrir pra ele, e acabei aceitando a oferta. Ele era charmoso daquele jeito e muito fofo, então não pude resistir.

"Ainda estou esperando uma resposta."

Olhei para ele diretamente nos olhos, me permitindo me afogar naquelas profundas piscinas de ébano e corajosamente pus uma mão na bochecha dele, empurrando a franja pra longe. "Perdoado."

* * *

"Sim, Ino, nós estamos indo pra casa agora e minha mãe está insistindo pra ele ficar pra uma xícara de chá." Dei uma risada com a voz hiperativa de Ino no outro lado da linha. Eu estava no banheiro me arrumando um pouco antes de encontrar meus pais e Sasuke para irmos embora. "De qualquer forma, eu preciso ir agora. Acho que eles já esperaram demais."

"Tudo bem então Sakura. Desculpe porque eu e as garotas tínhamos outros planos pra hoje."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo." Eu disse sorrindo. "Vocês estão todas apaixonadas, estou feliz por você e as outras, então, tudo certo."

"E você?"

"...Eu tenho um ótimo amigo, Ino. Ficarei bem."

"Hum... Tem certeza que não quer se declarar pro Sr. Rawr?"

"Ino..."

"Só pra saber." Eu dei uma risadinha; essa era a Ino. "Ok então Sakura. Te vejo amanhã no trabalho."

"Ah tá, como se você fosse estar lá."

"Hum. Verdade."

Nós duas rimos e nos despedimos e eu finalmente saí do banheiro e me desculpei com meus pais e Sasuke por tê-los feito esperar.

Eles só anuíram e meus pais nos guiaram de volta ao carro, enquanto Sasuke me oferecia seu braço que eu não hesitei em aceitar.

Então, é, nós podemos não ser namorados, mas acho que consigo seguir apenas como amigos – é bem melhor do que simplesmente não conversarmos mais.

"Tem certeza que você está bem?"

Eu pisquei e então me virei para Sasuke para lhe dar um sorriso. "Sim, não se preocupe, eu realmente acho que já é hora de esquecer meu ex e partir pra outra."

"Hn." Ele desviou o olhar de mim, mas de algum modo, acho que eu vi alívio nos olhos dele. "Fico feliz." Ele murmurou e eu senti meu rosto se avermelhar, esperando que o que eu ouvi tenha algum significado.

"Por quê?"

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Por que você ficou feliz, quero dizer..."

"Bem..." Ele hesitou por um momento e eu esperei pela resposta. "Eu sei que você sempre se machuca quando lembra dele, então partindo pra outra..."

Eu não me importei em ouvir o resto; é bem meu jeito achar que havia algo no que ele disse, mas ainda assim, parece que Sasuke e eu seremos apenas amigos.

* * *

"Tem certeza que não quer ficar pra um café ou chá?"

Eu suspirei. Minha mãe é muito persistente, mas como Sasuke disse, estava ficando tarde e ele tinha que ir.

"Oh, tudo bem, alguma outra hora então?"

Era tentador querer puxar minha mãe pra longe de Sasuke – estou começando a me sentir envergonhada.

"Oh, espere!" Eu o chamei de volta quando meus pais estavam subindo as escadas.

Sasuke parou para se voltar a mim enquanto eu corria para a cozinha e peguei uma das duas caixas cuidadosamente embaladas de cima do balcão. Eu dei uma risadinha, como uma garota de colegial faria ao ver sua paixonite e instantaneamente corri de volta pra onde Sasuke estava.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados." Eu disse sorrindo e lhe entregando a caixa.

A princípio eu tive a sensação que ele não ia querer pegar, mas quando ele deu um pequeno sorriso e aceitou a caixa, eu senti meu rosto ficando vermelho, meus lábios formarem um sorriso e meu coração flutuar. O que havia de estranho no que eu senti é que quando eu estava com o Riku eu não experimentei esse tipo de sentimento.

"Obrigado." Ele disse. "Boa noite."

"B-Boa noite." Eu gaguejei segurando um gritinho bem de garotinha. Assim que ele saiu em sua moto eu comecei a agir como uma adolescente que acabou de ser chamada pra sair por um cara que ela gosta. Era tentador querer ligar paras as meninas, mas eu permaneci me lembrando que eu dei a Sasuke uma caixa de chocolates que se dá a um amigo.

Com um pequeno suspiro, me dirigi à cozinha pra pegar um copo d'água. Quando cheguei lá, vi minha mãe segurando outra caixa de chocolates enquanto procurava alguma coisa.

"Perdeu alguma coisa, mãe?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim." Ela disse me olhando. "Você deu chocolates pro Sasuke?"

"Sim, por quê?"

Vi os olhos dela se arregalarem.

"Sakura! Você deu a ele a caixa que eu ia dar pro seu pai!"

"Espera, você quer dizer que eu dei chocolates _honmei_ pra ele?"

Ai merda.

Chocolates _honmei_ significam relacionamentos sérios – ou então, são um sinal de que eu estava declarando meu amor por Sasuke! Droga! Bosta! Não! A caixa de chocolates _giri_ que deveria ser pra ele, num modo de agradecê-lo por tudo! Merda!

"O que nós vamos..."

Antes que minha mãe pudesse terminar, eu saí correndo de casa, feliz por ter conseguir me trocar e vestir um jeans com tênis, entretanto era falta de sorte o moço da previsão do tempo ter acertado hoje, realmente era um dilúvio.

"Argh! Dane-se a chuva!" Eu gritei, minha mente fixa em pegar a caixa de volta antes que Sasuke a abrisse. Mas no que raios eu estava pensando? Ele provavelmente já tinha visto àquelas alturas. Quero dizer, minha casa não é perto da dele e ele não voltou a pé. Merda! Sasuke! Por favor, não abra a caixa!

Mas enquanto eu corria eu continuei pensando nos "e se..." da vida.

E se ele tiver visto, qual seria sua reação? E se ele me rejeitar? E se ele não puder porque não quer me machucar? E se... E se...

Eu nem percebi que já estava batendo na porta dele. Assim que ele a abriu, pareceu que o tempo tinha parado quando nossos olhos se encontraram.

"Sakura?!"

Ele me olhou com olhos cheios de surpresa e eu não o culpo.

"Eu..." Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Entra!" Ele disse rapidamente, me puxando pra dentro e fechando a porta, me deixando parada lá por um momento, até voltar com uma toalha. "Aqui. Se seque primeiro, vou pegar umas roupas pra você trocar..."

"Sasuke..."

Ele parou e se virou pra encontrar meu olhar. Eu segurei a toalha próxima do meu peito, minha cabeça estava baixa e eu me senti totalmente embaraçada de estar lá na frente dele, completamente encharcada. Sem falar que minha blusa era branca e estava molhada – ele praticamente podia ver meu sutiã e só esse pensamento fez minhas bochechas se avermelharem ainda mais.

"Vamos conversar depois." Ele me disse e deu uma corrida no andar de cima pra pegar uma roupas pra mim.

Enquanto eu o esperava voltar, tentei me acalmar já que eu conseguia ouvir meu coração batendo como se estivesse pra sair do meu peito. Mesmo com uma garota parada na frente dele, que foi pega pela chuva, uma garota usando uma blusa branca quase transparente, uma garota com um corpo totalmente desenvolvido...

Ele não olhou pra mim do modo que Riku olhou quando tentou tirar minha virgindade. Ele ainda matinha aquele olhar preocupado que eu sempre vejo.

"Aqui."

Nem tinha percebido que ele tinha voltado e eu sem perceber peguei as roupas. Ele me levou pra onde era o banheiro, mas eu não entrei, só fiquei lá parada, o olhando e ele me olhou de volta confuso.

"Você vai ficar gripada desse jeito. Vai se trocar."

Ele não soou mandatório, parecia mesmo como um cara que de fato se importa e isso me fez esquecer do que eu tinha pra dizer a ele.

"Sakura, hey!"

Eu o senti segurar meus ombros, o senti me sacudir pra eu sair do meu transe, mas eu ainda não conseguia deixar de olhar aqueles olhos escuros dele. Eles foram a primeira coisa que eu notei e me senti atraída por eles assim que os vi, e mesmo agora, sempre que o olho nos olhos, eu pareço esquecer de onde estou e não me importaria se eu me afogasse naquelas piscinas de ébano.

"Saku-" Sem pensar eu o interrompi quando o puxei pra um abraço e enterrei minha cabeça no peito dele, meus dedos agarrando o tecido da camiseta dele, se recusando a deixá-lo ir, forçando-me a acreditar que ele era meu – não só um amigo, mas alguém que eu amaria, alguém que me amaria de volta e nunca iria me machucar.

"Eu..."

Mas que droga! Por que é tão difícil dizer o que eu sinto? Por que não consigo dizer a ele?

"Sakura, por favor," ele disse e acho que senti meu coração parar por um momento, já que ele soava como se já soubesse e estava prestes a me rejeitar. "Vai se trocar primeiro, não quero que você fique doente."

Nem percebi que tinha soltado o ar que havia segurado...

* * *

O silêncio nos engolfou enquanto sentávamos um ao lado do outro no sofá, a poucos centímetros de distância, com dois copos ferventes de chá na mesinha de centro pra nos manter aquecidos. A chuva não tinha passado, pelo contrário, estava caindo mais forte do que antes, me deixando presa lá com Sasuke, a quem eu sinto que estou incomodando.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei fazendo-o piscar e se virar em minha direção. "Eu provavelmente sou um incômodo pra você agora." Eu disse enquanto unia meus joelhos e meus dedos se contorciam em volta do tecido dos shorts largos que ele tinha me emprestado.

Posso sentir os olhos dele em mim, mas meu cabelo escondia meu rosto da vista dele, pra ele não ver o vermelho nele ou notar meu desconforto.

"Você não é incômodo, Sakura. O que te faz pensar que é?"

"Só uma impressão, sabe." Confessei. "Você poderia estar fazendo outras coisas ao invés de sentar aqui e esperar eu ir pra casa".

"Hn. Eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer."

"É o que você diz."

"Não, é sério."

"Então..." Acho que deveria acabar logo com isso. "...Você abriu a caixa?"

"Sim."

Merda.

Eu olhei pra ele, feliz por ele estar com a cabeça virada pra outro lado.

"E... Você provou algum?"

"Sim."

"Achei que você não gostasse de doces..."

O observei enquanto ele fechava os olhos e se inclinava no sofá. "Não gosto. Mas você os deu pra mim."

"Não precisa se forçar."

"Não estou forçando." Ele disse francamente. "É só que... Eu não queria deixar de comer pelo menos um, seria tratar o que você me deu como lixo..."

Eu consegui dar um pequeno sorriso, mas logo ele se desfez quando eu senti que tinha que falar a verdade pra ele agora, deixá-lo saber como eu realmente me sinto. Não posso dizer que aquele chocolate era pra ser do meu pai, então não tive escolha a não ser contar-lhe a verdade.

"Estava... Bom?"

"Sim." Ele murmurou. "Faz um tempo que eu não tinha um desses, na verdade."

"Honmei...?"

Ele me olhou quando eu disse aquilo, mas não tentei me corrigir, porque eu sabia que ele estava esperando eu admitir. Sasuke é esperto, eu sei disso, e ele não vai se fingir de bobo por muito tempo.

"Não." Ele disse, olhos ainda fitando os meus. "Falo do gosto."

"Fico feliz que você gostou."

E mais uma vez o silêncio se tornou nossa companhia, mas os olhos deles ainda estavam presos aos meus e eu não me movi pra quebrar isso.

"Você vai me contar a verdade?" As sobrancelhas dele não se franzem, mas os olhos deles estão levemente apertados.

Não conseguia encontrar minha voz, apenas o olhei de volta sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer...

"Você está apaixonada por mim?" ele perguntou.

E eu não consegui evitar meus olhos de ficarem marejados e então as lágrimas simplesmente rolaram.

"Eu... Eu tenho que ir." Me levantei do sofá e corri até a porta. Me senti patética por chorar na frente dele e também por lutar pra conseguir girar a maçaneta da porta da frente.

"Sakura."

Congelei quando ele segurou a mão que estava sobre a maçaneta. Ele estava bem atrás de mim e eu podia senti-lo mais alto do que eu, e se ele quisesse, poderia me encurralar facilmente.

"Não vá." Ele parou por um momento e eu permaneci quieta. "Ainda está chovendo lá fora, espere a tempestade passar."

Fiquei louca de raiva com ele por aquilo, já que eu tinha achado que ele não queria que eu fosse porque queria que eu ficasse, assim, do modo romântico da coisa, quero dizer... Mas não posso brigar com ele, foi por minha culpa que aquilo tudo começara.

"Só me deixe ir." Sussurrei me virando pra encará-lo, elevando minha cabeça pra encontrar o olhar dele. Ele não se surpreendeu por me ver chorando silenciosamente, mas eu vi como as sobrancelhas dele se franziram com o que eu disse. "Me deixe ir." Repeti, me referindo a literalmente ir e ao mesmo tempo, dizendo a ele pra me esquecer e partir pra outra, porque eu realmente não aguento mais ficar aqui, tenho medo que eu possa entrar em colapso se ficar muito perto dele.

"Tsc." Eu o vi olhar feio e tremi quando ele bateu uma mão na porta perto da minha cabeça. Olhei rapidamente pra mão dele, antes de meus olhos se arregalarem quando ele se inclinou, seus olhos no mesmo nível dos meus. "Não." Ele disse firmemente se aproximando e eu juro, meu coração bateu forte demais.

"Não vou deixar."

"Então diz que você me ama!" Eu gritei, desesperada. Eu sabia, desde o comecinho que eu estava me apaixonando por ele. No momento que nossos olhos se encontraram naquele dia, o dia que ele me salvou do Riku, eu sabia que eles tinha me prendido, eu sabia que era por ele que eu iria me apaixonar. Eu tentei empurrá-lo pra longe, me forçando a permanecer no apenas amigos com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não queria ignorar o que eu sentia por ele. "Diz... Diz que você quer estar comigo..." eu disse em pouco mais que um sussurro. "Diz que você se importa comigo, mais que um amigo, que você se apaixonou por mim, que você também sente o mesmo..."

"Não posso..." Ele disse, soando como se fosse doloroso pra ele admitir isso.

"Por que não pode?!" Eu gritei, punhos cerrados. "Eu te amo Sasuke...! Te amo tanto...!"

"Sakura, Eu... Eu não..." era a primeira vez que eu o via tão confuso e incerto sobre o que iria dizer. "Não posso."

"São só quatro palavras Sasuke! 'Eu também te amo!' É tão simples!" Eu seguirei a camiseta dele e o puxei pra baixo para o beijar, mas justo quando nossos lábios estavam tão próximos, eu parei e me afastei, me senti fraca de repente enquanto minhas costas atingiam a porta atrás de mim, enquanto sentia meus joelhos começarem a tremer e a fraquejar.

"Eu não quero te machucar." Meu olhos se abriram ainda mais e não consegui segurar as lágrimas. Ele viu que eu estava chorando e bem rápido me puxou para seus braços. "Só me deixe ir." Disse a ele. "Não. Não vou deixar." Desejei que ele dissesse isso de novo.

"Por favor." Eu implorei. "Me poupe disso." Eu virei minha cabeça pra outro lado, me recusando a retornar o caloroso abraço dele. "Apenas me deixe ir pra casa e eu vou esquecer tudo isso."

"Eu disse que não vou." Ele repetiu, seu abraço apertando mais.

"Você está me machucando Sasuke... Está me machucando do mesmo jeito que o Riku..." Eu o empurrei pra longe. "Vocês são iguais," eu murmurei. "Quando se trata de partir meu coração."

Ele foi pego de surpresa com o que eu disse e eu levei isso como uma oportunidade para abrir a porta e correr de volta para casa; dessa vez, não segurando mais as lágrimas remanescentes que eu ainda tinha pra chorar.

Eu queria estar com ele, eu via a possibilidade de nós ficarmos juntos eternamente, porque eu senti isso – senti que era ele, senti mesmo, e eu nunca tinha tido tanta certeza em toda a minha vida, até conhecê-lo.

_Tão perto, mesmo assim tão longe..._

"_Quando você me diz que eu sou a única que arrebata sua mente."_

**Continua...**

* * *

**Março: A Coisa Mais Importante**

"Sakura, por favor, só ouça!"

Ele soou irritado, mas eu também estava com raiva.

"Pode apenas ouvir?" ele gritou.

Eu parei e me virei abruptamente pra encará-lo.

"O que você quer dessa vez? Eu já te disse! Me deixe ir!"

Ele pegou meu braço de repente e me custou toda a minha força de vontade pra não chutá-lo onde mais dói.


End file.
